La vie de Timothy McGee et de LJ Gibbs
by Azniv
Summary: Voici des vignettes qui suivent Don't ask don't tell. Sans vraiment de suite narrative.   Voici les moments de vies entre McGee et Gibbs en couple...Ou pas...  Rating entre K et M   Attention Slash et Sploiler saison7
1. Chapter 1

Ca y est, enfin, voici les premières vignettes sur mon Gibbs X Mcgee.

Le rating ira de K+ à M et sera préciser à chaque chapitre ou vignette.

Enjoy

Azniv

**ATTENTION SPOILER SAISON 7**

* * *

Après l'épisode 7X14

Ok, il savait qu'il aurait du obéir aux ordres et ne pas lui tenir tête.

Ok, il n'avait pas rater le petit sourire au coin qui lui indiquait qu'il n'en attendait pas moins de lui et, s'il avait cherché un peu, il aurait pu lire de la fierté pour son courage dans le lagon de ses yeux.

Mais il n'avait pas été question de courage, plutôt d'aveuglement.

Hors de question de laisser Gibbs dans cette gare routière en tête à tête avec une bombe sale. Et, il pouvait jurer de bonne foi que cela n'avait rien à voir avec cette nouvelle relation naissante…encore indéfinie…

Et déjà menacée par une tornade brune….

Assis derrière son volant, l'agent McGee resta regarder l'avocate rentrée sans frapper dans la maison encore vide. Il savait que Gibbs n'était pas encore chez lui. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il se trouvait, à ce moment même, à ses côtés, lui infligeant le traitement silencieux de rigueur. Une punition pour ne pas être partis en courant devant le danger immédiat d'une bombe qui, il fallait le rappeler pour sa défense, n'avait pas explosée. Et n'était pas prête de le faire d'après les constations d'Abby.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques très longues secondes avant que Gibbs n'ouvre sa portière et commence à descendre. Laissant McGee se sentir misérable, derrière son volant, à se demander si…Ce silence ne cachait pas autre chose.

Sa logique lui criait de chasser le nœud qui se formait dans son ventre et de faire voler ses insécurités qui lui garantissaient que Hart et Gibbs feraient plus que de discuter de l'affaire ce soir. Seuls. Dans cette grande maison sombre. Mais cette même logique ne lui avait elle pas souffler tous les arguments lui démontrant que ce béguin qu'il ressentait pour son patron était inappropriée? Et maintenant, le voilà entrain de la supplier de le rassurer. Sur ses sentiments mais encore plus, sur les sentiments de l'ancien marine.

Lamentablement, il tourna sa tête vers sa fenêtre plutôt que d'accepter de voir Gibbs monter tranquillement les marches de son perron pour rejoindre la brune incendiaire.

Après tout, ils n'avaient encore eu le temps de parler de rien et certainement pas d'exclusivité. Non pas qu'il soit capable de partager. Mais…Enfin…Gibbs était connu autant pour son sale caractère que son incapacité chronique à tenir des relations de longues durées. Trois divorces, Shepard, Mann…Et encore, ce n'étaient que celles qui lui venaient en mémoire, là maintenant, à froid.

Gibbs aimait les femmes qui lui tenaient tête, celles qui pouvaient passer au dessus de lui sans un battement de sourcils. Il aimait, les volcans, la passion, le danger. Et cette avocate était tout cela à la fois. Sans parler de l'aura de mystère qu'elle portait. Et ses connexions avec le Colonel Bell. Cela en rajoutait à son attrait dans les yeux de Gibbs. C'était évident.

Bien plus qu'un pauvre agent qui ne pouvait même pas faire les bons gestes pour désamorcer une bombe et sauver l'homme qu'il aimait…

L'homme qu'il aimait…

Ça en devenait douloureux de se l'avouer.

Il entendit la porte se fermer.

Devina la lumière à la fenêtre du salon. Mais se refusa de regarder les ombres à travers les stores.

Il combattit l'urgence qu'il ressentait de sortir de cette voiture et de faire quelque chose de réellement stupide. Comme de débarquer dans ce salon avec une excuse bidon. Pour empêcher ce qui devait se passer. Et se rappeler aux bons souvenirs de Gibbs. Peut être que de le voir, là, au milieu de son salon, au milieu d'eux, pourrait lui faire revenir en mémoire leurs caresses, leurs baisers, leurs regards d'il y a quelques jours seulement.

Comme si il avait pu oublier.

Au lieu de cela, il redémarra la voiture. Prit un grande inspiration et s'éloigna dans la nuit.

Se maudissant peut être d'avoir céder aussi vite à ses sentiments et oubliant sans doute, toutes ces nuits de solitudes et ces jours de questions qu'il avait passé en pensant à L.J.

A l'intérieur, deux ombres se mêlèrent pour n'en faire plus qu'une…


	2. Chapter 2

**ATTENTION, SPOILER Episode 7 X 15**

Suis chronologiquement la vignette précédente.

Enjoy

Azniv

PETIT APPEL: Je recherche un traducteur, ou quelqu'un pouvant m'aider à traduire certaines de mes fics courtes en anglais. J'aimerais essayer avec ''Il aurait pu te tuer" Merci

Ps: encore merci pour vos messages et encouragements

* * *

Ils ne s'étaient pas parler des masses depuis que l'avocate et lui avaient…

Il en était d'ailleurs reconnaissant à McGee de pouvoir garder une certaine distance par rapport à leur relation.

Si on pouvait appeler ce qui se passait entre eux comme cela.

Surtout maintenant.

D'autant qu'ils passaient un temps de plus en plus important ensemble.

Depuis sa blessure, Tim venait le chercher le matin pour le conduire au travail, et avant ce matin là, l'aidait à finir de s'arranger, boutonner sa chemise, mettre sa veste, son atèle. Ils stoppaient en route pour prendre un café au Starbuck du coin et en profitaient pour parler un peu entre eux, faire des plans pour le soir.

Ils passaient une majorité de leurs soirées chez Gibbs. Pour des raisons pratiques et parce qu'il n'y avait qu'un lit pour les recevoir chez McGee et qu'ils voulaient avancer doucement dans cette nouvelle relation.

…Pour éviter de tout gâcher…

McGee ne lui avait rien dit le lendemain lorsqu'il était venu le chercher. Il n'avait pas marquer de surprise en le voyant habillé et prêt au départ. Ses yeux avaient juste briller un tout petit peu plus que la normal quand Gibbs était passé devant lui.

Ils avaient conduit en silence. Un silence calme. Comme un qu'ils auraient pu avoir avant.

Seul fait probant, ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour le café.

Au travail, comme toujours ils restèrent professionnels et Gibbs priait pour ne pas avoir à recroiser pour le moment le chemin de Hart sur ce terrain. Pour sa tranquillité mais aussi pour celle de McGee.

A dire vrai, il ne comprenait pas lui-même ce qu'il avait cherché en embrassant la belle brune. A part peut être se rappeler que le matin même il avait embrasser Tim. De la même manière. Et que son corps avait réagis de la même manière. Malgré une différence dans le gout des lèvres, dans la force du baiser. Hart avait conquis. McGee se laissait envahir, il ne demandait que cela. Elle voulait démontrer sa force, il ne pouvait que l'accueillir à lui.

Que voulait il se prouver? Qu'il pouvait encore séduire une jeune femme. Ou une femme tout simplement? Que le fait de tomber amoureux d'un homme ne lui enlevait pas toute sa masculinité? Que la gente féminine le désirait encore? Ou était ce le challenge que l'avocate lui lançait qui lui plaisait? Le fait de savoir au plus profond de lui qu'il pouvait la conquérir, la faire sienne, en faire ce qu'il voulait si il le voulait…

Désir qu'il n'avait pas pour McGee. Non. Il n'était pas certain de grand-chose à propos du chemin que lui et Tim avaient pris mais il était certain à cent pour cent qu'il ne voulait pas le changer.

D'une certaine manière, le jeune homme était encore pur. Il n'osait pas dire naïf. Mais si, peut être…

Il fallait sans doute l'être un peu pour s'ouvrir autant à un salaud comme lui.

En tous les cas, malgré les enquêtes horribles qu'ils avaient dû travailler, les défis, les mises en danger, la mort qu'ils côtoyaient quasi quotidiennement, McGee ne cessait de rêver, de voir le bon coté des gens. Ses propres bons cotés.

Il ne cessait de vouloir l'aimer.

C'est sans doute pour cela qu'ils gardaient le silence. Pour se garder une petite chance de rêve. Pour ne pas partir dans une dispute qui rendraient les choses irrévocables.

Gibbs en était à se demander si, par hasard, ils leur restait une chance et si il désirait la saisir.

Ces derniers temps , McGee lui semblait plus nerveux qu'à l'ordinaire. Plus fatigué aussi. Ce qui ne l'aidait pas à garder la sérénité de façade qu'il se construisait à la normale. Gibbs avait observé son augmentation de consommation de caféine et il fallait avouer que cela était en partie de sa faute.

Il ne savait pas jusqu'à quel point.

Il se doutait que le travail supplémentaire, comme de taper les rapports que Gibbs lui dictait en plus des siens, comme de lui servir de chauffeur ect…pouvait peser sur le jeune homme. Il n'imaginait pas que les nuits blanches et les mauvais rêves l'avaient repris et qu'il comptait sur les doigts d'une main les heures de sommeil.

Durant toute cette affaire avec Worth, il l'avait observer de loin, remarquant la perte de poids et les cernes sous les yeux.

Et les regards en sa direction. Inquiets.

Il nota aussi l'étonnement lorsqu'il lui ordonna de faire équipe avec Dinozzo.

Sur ce coup là, le plan imaginé avec Fornell le servait doublement. Premièrement, et évidemment, cela servait l'enquête et servirait à coincer le tueur. Mais surtout, cela l'empêcherait de se retrouver dans une voiture en seul compagnie de McGee, pendant toute une journée. Ses nerfs n'auraient pas tenus.

Son instinct lui soufflait pourtant qu'il était temps de faire un pas. En avant ou en arrière mais ils ne pouvaient pas rester dans cette incertitude, dans…cette trahison silencieuse, encore très longtemps.

Malgré ce que ses agents pouvaient penser ou espérer, Leroy Jethro Gibbs ne sait pas tout et il ne lit pas dans les pensées non plus. Mais il aimait cultiver cette image et cette réputation d'infaillibilité. Il fut donc assez heureux de trouver le bullpen vide lorsqu'il remonta du laboratoire d'Abby pour trouver Timothy McGee endormie à son bureau. Il en fut heureux car il était certain que la surprise puis la tendresse se lirent sur son visage.

Jamais il n'avouerais, même sous la torture de Ziva ou de ses trois ex-femmes réunies, qu'il resta adossé à son propre bureau de très longues minutes, une vingtaine, pour observer à merci le visage relaxé de Tim. Il enregistra les moindres respirations, les moindres haussements de sourcils ou de sourire.

Il se demanda brièvement où les rêves l'avait envoyé avant de se rappeler les autres nuits passé à faire exactement la même chose et à se poser la même question.

Et cette première nuit, ce premier matin, l'unique, où il s'était permis de toucher ce visage si attendrissant, pour le caresser chastement. Comme ses mains le démangeaient maintenant.

Dieu que ca lui manquait…

Il s'avança précautionneusement du bureau du jeune agent pour le réveiller. Et ne put empêcher son pouce de dessiner la mâchoire et la joue du doux rêveur. Qui ne trouva rien de mieux que de s'y coller et de l'embrasser.

Vraiment le meilleur moment et le meilleur endroit pour faire ça McGee grogna pour lui-même l'ex marine.

-Tim…Tim…réveille toi. Il est l'heure de rentrer à la maison. Tim

-Hum…

L'intéressé sembla sauter sur son siège et le fixa de ses yeux encore endormis.

-Désolé patron…je…je…vous attendais…pour…

-En route McGee soupira-t-il

-Oui patron. Répondit l'intéressé en se rabrouant d'avoir été attrapé à dormir au travail.

-Depuis quand ne dors tu plus assez pour ne pas pouvoir tenir éveillé au travail?

Attends L.J…Laisse moi calculer…Depuis que tu as décidé de me tromper sous mon nez avec cette avocate et que l'on se tourne autour sans vraiment vouloir s'attraper…? Oui…Quelque chose comme cela.

-Désolé patron, ça ne se reproduira plus…Mon éditeur attends mon nouveau manuscrit et j'ai dû veiller tard pour les dernières corrections. Mais c'est finis. J'ai eu un peu de temps libre cette semaine alors…

Plus tard McGee pourra jurer sur l'honneur que jamais au grand jamais il n'avait l'attention de sous entendre qu'il avait du temps libre parce qu'ils ne se voyaient plus. Malgré ce que son ton sarcastique pouvait laisser supposer.

Et L.J. que cette phrase le fit flancher. Et qu'elle lui fit saisir le bras du jeune homme pour qu'il se retourne vers lui tout en arrêtant la cabine d'ascenseur.

Ce fut McGee qui lâcha le premier en l'embrassant comme jamais personne ne l'avait embrassé. Avec un désespoir, une soif, une envie incommensurables. Et pendant un dixième de seconde Gibbs voulut ne plus être raisonnable et oublier le terme « prendre son temps » ainsi que toutes ces notions stupides qu'on leur matraquait sur « le comportement acceptable à avoir vis-à-vis de ses collègues de travail ». Parce qu'il était sûr que ce que son corps réclamait et désirait imposer à son subordonné dépassait largement le carton rouge.

Ils leurs fallut toute leur force de caractère pour se séparer. Ne plus se toucher.

Quand la cabine s'ouvrit ils en sortirent le plus naturellement du monde ne se pressant pas réellement pour rejoindre la voiture de Tim.

Tim qui ne pouvait pas chasser le sourire sur son visage. Ni le soulagement qui le faisait marcher sur des petits nuages.

Ce soir, pour la première fois en prêt de quinze jours, il passera une nuit sans cauchemars.


	3. Chapter 3

J'ai pas pu résister à ce chapitre qui est venu tout seul danser dans ma petite tête.

Il semblerait que ma muse se réveille. Profitons en...

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

Timothy McGee avait ses faiblesses.

Il aimait un peu trop les donuts, les jeux vidéos, les bandes dessinées et pouvait passer des heures devant des Star Treck et autres Stargate…

Mais actuellement, sa plus grande faiblesse mesurait dans le mètre 80, avait des yeux à damner le plus pieu des saints et se trouvait torse nu devant lui en train de savourer sa nouvelle liberté.

Ils rentraient juste du rendez vous chez le médecin qui avait donné l'autorisation à Gibbs d'abandonner l'atèle. Qui se trouvait maintenant dans les mains de McGee, pendant que L.J. s'amusait à faire rouler ses épaules, soulever les bras, faire jouer ses muscles…Tous ses muscles, McGee en était certain, il pouvait en voir le jeu parfait sous la peau halée. Il les comptait, les observait, ils l'hypnotisaient.

Gibbs était vraiment obligé de faire ca, devant lui, torse nu? Parce que si c'était une de ses nouvelles formes de torture, cela marchait parfaitement. Même si le pourquoi de la torture restait posé.

-Tu apprécie la vue?

-Hum…Oh…Euh…

Dame oui….

-Euh, tu es obligé de faire ça torse nu?

-Tu te plains?

Se plaindre? Il était bien trop poli et bien élevé pour se plaindre devant les petits bonheur de la vie que le Ciel voulait bien lui envoyer. Et il faisait appel à toute sa bonne éducation justement pour ne pas…ne pas…

Il se mordit la lèvre.

Jamais ils n'avaient parlé d'autre chose pour le moment que de prendre son temps et de voir venir.

Après « le problème Hart » ils étaient aller un peu plus loin que de simples baisers et Gibbs avait finit en sous vêtements tandis que McGee avait réussi à garder son pantalon. Sans doute à cause de la fameuse atèle. Et du feu que McGee avait en lui ce soir là. Il s'était sentis libéré. Audacieux.

Il s'était retrouvé sur le canapé de Gibbs, plus précisément sur Gibbs, et n'avait rien laissé passé.

La moindre parcelle de peau, le moindre frissonnement, la moindre réaction que son compagnon lui donnait. Il s'était enivré de tout cela. Parce qu'il savait que dans cette relation, il pouvait tout perdre du jour au lendemain. Il s'était rendu compte que c'est comme cela que L.J fonctionnait. Comme à chaque fois, sur une lame de rasoir, un fil tendu au dessus du vide.

Peut être pour être mieux préparé en cas de perte. Pour ne pas s'obliger à trop s'appesantir sur des sentiments qui lui rappelleraient ce qu'il avait déjà perdu.

Et cela pouvait paraitre fou, idiot, inconscient, dangereux, mais il l'acceptait.

Il l'acceptait car c'était le prix à payer pour sa faiblesse…


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou

Non,, je ne vous ai pas oublié, voici une nouvelle vignette écrite au milieu de la nuit. Elle m'a fait bien rire alors j'ai décidé de la partager.

Mes autres histoires suivent leurs cours, j'attends juste qu'elles reviennent de correction.

Pour infos, j'ai aussi commencer une autre fic, totalement différente de la série Yeroushalaim avec en personnages principales McGee et Gibbs (mais pas de slash cette fois) et une nouvelle héroine, qui sort de l'ordinaire...Je pense pouvoir la publier pendant les vacances de Noël. J'espere que cela vous plairas.

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

Des journées comme celle-ci, ils en avaient des tonnes. C'était quasiment leur routine, leur quotidien.

Ils avaient identifier leur suspect, l'avaient localisé, l'avaient retrouvé dans un espace industriel à la bordure de la ville. Ils l'avaient pourchassé. Rattrapé. Et avait tiré.

Le type, un petit délinquant sans trop de jugeote qui avait crut facile de se faire de l'argent en harcelant des officiers, s'était retrouvé à terre, une balle dans la jambe. En dessous du genou. Rien de vital de touché. Bravo Ziva.

Et McGee s'était retrouvé à terre. Une balle lui ayant effleuré le bras. Rien de grave. Il avait gagné une égratignure. Et un Gibbs imbouffable même pour un affamé.

Devant un Dinozzo médusé.

C'était peut être une première pour le bleu mais enfin, il fallait bien un début à tout. Ils avaient tous été blessé en service. Lui le premier et oui, s'il avait pu se faire « égratigner » par cette balle à la place de Mcbobo, oui, il l'aurait fait. Mais que Diable, ce n'était qu'une égratignure. La balle ne l'avait même pas traversée ou toucher. Effleuré.

Gibbs était vraiment trop protecteur avec son équipe. Surtout en vieillissant. (N'allez pas lui répétez. Dinozzo tenait à sa tête). Un vrai papa ours. Surtout avec le petit.

Il voulait le garder indemne? Alors il n'avait pas à le prendre dans son équipe. Car la sienne plus que n'importe qu'elle autre était sujette à des situations à risques. Et pas qu'un peu.

En fermant son casier, l'agent Dinozzo ne put que sourire. Gibbs avait sans doute de plus en plus de mal à jouer le bâtard dont il aimait maintenir la réputation. Plusieurs fois déjà, ses agents avaient été témoins de son « ramollissement ». Au départ de Kate, sa manière paternelle qu'il avait de prendre soin de Ziva depuis son retour. Et cet après midi avec McGee…

Il fouilla dans son sac, vérifia d'avoir tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Portefeuille, clé de voiture, clé de maison, bad…

-Je te jure que ca va Gibbs…Ce n'est qu'une égratignure…

Ah vous voyez ce n'était qu'une…Attendez…Depuis quand McGee tutoie Gibbs…

-Tu te souviens de la dernière fois…

-Oui, quand tu as finis projeté par une voiture dans un parking sous terrain….Je me souviens très bien merci.

Les voix venaient des douches. Meilleur endroit pour avoir un peu d'intimité, surtout à cette heure ci…Enfin, sans compter sur un retardataire un peu curieux. Qui tendit l'oreille tout en faisant attention à ne pas se faire attraper.

-Je ne parles pas de ça grogna le patron.

Mais c'était un drôle de grognement. Il avait déjà entendu Gibbs en mode ours mal léché. Mais là, il semblait émotif?

-Je te parles de l'ordre que je t'ai donné…

Il entendit McGee sourire et lâché un petit rire…Flirteur?

Non?

-La dernière fois c'est moi qui t'ai donné un ordre L.J., parla McGee à voix basse…

L.J….Oh….Oh…Oh….Non! Oh…..L.J? McGee….Gibbs….Donner un ordre…Oh….Oh….

-Je te jure, rajouta-t-il après un moment de silence que son imagination remplis de baisers et de caresses rassurantes…Ce n'est qu'une égratignure, Ducky m'a juste posé un petit pansement…Rien de grave…

Un autre grognement. Boss man ne semblait pas être convaincu….

Ohhh…McGee et le patron…Alors l'histoire du baiser lors de la mission sous couverture était vrai? Et son instinct lui criant que McGee était très très très très efféminé, assez pour courir dans l'autre cour aussi…Il le savait…Anthony Dinozzo ne se trompe jamais sur ce genre de chose…

Il esquiva quelques pas de danse de la victoire avant de se rappeler d'être très discret.

-Tu veux qu'on rentre à la maison et que je te montres que tout va bien?

Le ton est sans ambigüité…Plus moyen d'avoir de doute…

Oh…Le patron et le bleu?

Discrètement, l'Agent Dinozzo se dirigea vers la sortie. En marche arrière histoire d'être prêt en cas où les tourtereaux décident de sortir de là…(Gibbs, McGee…Tourtereaux…Hum…Strange…)

Fier de ses capacités à passer en dessous du radar du patron…Pour une fois c'est lui qui pouvait le surprendre…Et ça valait son pesant de cacahuètes.

Son cerveau commençait déjà à chercher des moyens pour que cette nouvelle puisse lui servir dans sa torture quotidienne de McProbie…

Il avait presque atteint la porte quand

-Bon Tony…Tu es prêt…On va être en retard…débarqua Ziva, ouvrant grand la porte…

Hoy….


	5. Chapter 5

ATTENTION SPOILER SAISON 7 AVANT DERNIER EPISODE!

Tout d'abord, désolée pour ce long silence, la vraie vie est mouvementée en ce moment, je suis entre deux sacs de voyages, trois bouquins de révision et un montre qui court plus vite que moi...Mais la bonne nouvelle étant que je redeviens insomniaque, donc plus de temps pour écrire...J'essaierais donc de me remettre sous peu à mon clavier car je vous dois encore la suite de toutes mes fics, plus une demandée par Dahud qui est bien entamée et que j'aime beaucoup mais j'ai commencé par écrire la fin :-s et une nouvelle écrite qu'à moitié mais elle me plait beaucoup alors elle sera ma priorité (enfin, ca, après, c'est ma muse qui décide...)

Bon je vous laisse et pour m'excuser voici ce tout petit OS.

N'oubliez pas que ce n'est pas forcément la suite des précédentes vignette.

Enjoy

Azniv

Oh et BONNE ANNEE

* * *

Elle était revenue, et avec elle, comme un mauvais présage, il avait repris ses distances.

Ces deux jours passés à courir derrière l'assassin de l'agent Macy et du violeur du quartier maitre ne leur avaient pas laissé le temps pour grand-chose.

A part de s'éloigner.

Encore une fois sous l'impulsion de Gibbs.

Et elle était revenue. En ombre. Autour d'eux. Entre eux.

Le pire étant qu'elle n'était même plus une menace.

Tim le comprenait. L'avait elle jamais été un jour?

Non. Car elle n'était pas du genre à perdre une bataille, encore moins un aussi attractive et importante que la conquête de Leroy J. Gibbs.

Et son instinct d'agent lui soufflait que tout cela, depuis le départ n'avait été qu'une histoire d'intérêts. Autre que celui de coucher avec lui.

Et il s'éloignait. Fuyait son regard, évitait de le croiser. Remontait le mur qui séparait patron et subordonné. Refusait de lui parler.

Rien de nouveau. Ce n'en était pas moins blessant.

Et puis, il y avait plus important. Le colonel Bell, Mexico, Frank…Le dossier d'Abby sur cette douille et la mort de ce narco-trafiquant.

Et Macy et Gibbs qui étaient ensemble à Paddenlton.

Règle numéro...39 « Ne jamais croire aux coïncidences »

Il avait lu le dossier d'Abby.

Et le regard hanté de l'homme qu'il avait appris à aimer.

De trop pour rester censé.

Assez pour ne pas l'obliger à lui parler, le bloquer dans la cage d'ascenseur et l'obliger à lui avouer.

Quoi?

Une culpabilité vieille de 20ans?

Laquelle?

Celle de ne pas avoir été là pour protéger sa famille? Ou celle de l'avoir vengé?

En tout cas, Tim ne pleurerait pas Hernosa.

Et, connaissant Gibbs, il comprenait ce geste.

Qu'aurait il fait lui si quelqu'un venait pour tuer l'homme qu'il aimait? Sans parler de la douleur insoutenable et inimaginable de la perte d'un enfant.

Il y a quelques années, il vous aurait répondu qu'il serait resté faire son deuil.

Ce soir, devant la maison de Gibbs, dans sa voiture, comme voici quelques semaines, il n'en était pas si sûr.

Parce que quelque chose se tordait en lui en sachant qu'il devait rester dans cette voiture plutôt qu'aller à l'intérieur pour convaincre Gibbs de ne pas se rendre à Mexico. Qu'il devait rester ici et tenter d'assurer ses arrières, comme un bon agent qu'il était.

Et si Gibbs ne revenait pas lui criait son instinct?

Que ferais-tu?

Serais-tu le prochain à prendre un avion pour Mexico?

Continuerais tu le cercle vicieux de la vengeance?

Les lumières à l'étage s'éteignirent.

Il alluma ses phares.

Demain matin, au bureau, il devrait faire semblant, encore une fois. C'était de moins en moins facile.

Demain matin, il serait seul encore une fois.

Parce qu'ils y avaient ces ombres du passé qui ne cesseraient de les hanter.

* * *

Alors? Je n'ai pas trop perdu la main?


	6. Chapter 6

Me revoilà plus tôt que prévu, quelques insomnies aident à se mettre à jour dans le travail n'est ce pas?

C'est court je sais, mais ça a été tapé au milieu de la nuit donc mieux valait faire court et bon que long et remplis de faute que je n'aurais pas vu

Rappel: cela ne suit pas forcément les autres vignettes d'un point de vu chronologique

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

Non, il n'était pas surhumain.

Comme tout le monde, il avait des besoins vitaux malgré ce que les autres semblaient croire.

Il dormait, environs 5h par nuit.

Mangeait, préférant les steaks façon cow-boy que le tofu, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Buvait, parfois plus que de raison, que ce soit du café ou du bourbon.

Aimait, même si c'était discrètement, secrètement et qu'il savait qu'au final ça se terminerait mal.

Pleurait parfois, quand il était seul, certains jours symboliques, après des cas trop difficiles, des meurtres d'enfants par exemple.

Et oui, lui aussi avait besoin d'une épaule pour pouvoir se reposer. D'une main douce pour pouvoir le caresser. D'une peau chaude pour pouvoir se sentir en vie.

De quelqu'un qui s'amuse à le découvrir chatouilleux, qui sache comment accommoder son café, qui comprennent son besoin d'intimité. D'un amant qui sache où l'embrasser, qui consente à apprendre comment l'aimer. Qui aime venir caresser son bas dos, là, à l'endroit précis, où ca lui envoyait des frissons dans tout le corps, ou mordiller juste la jointure entre le cou et l'épaule, que cela lui fasse oublier tout ce qui pouvait avoir en tête.

Quelqu'un qui aime le tenir dans ses bras une fois qu'ils avaient finis de faire l'amour.

Quelqu'un qui comprenne sa jalousie, sa possessivité, son caractère de Marine et de chef de meute.

Quelqu'un qui se soumette tout en lui tenant tête.

Quelqu'un qui accepte de se sentir surprotégé parfois mais qui comprenne que c'était tout simplement sa façon d'aimer sans le dire.

Qu'il n'était pas homme de lettre mais de sens.

Que le bateau n'était pas une maitresse mais sa bulle à lui. Que ses souvenirs lui étaient nécessaires autant que l'air qu'il respirait.

Il avait des besoins vitaux comme tout le monde.

Dont celui primordial d'être heureux…


	7. Chapter 7

**ATTENTION **SPOILER FIN SAISON 7 DEBUT SAISON 8

ATTENTION 2: RELATION INTIME ENTRE DEUX MESSIEURS. Rien d'explicite mais mineurs s'abstenir! Attendez d'avoir l'âge pour ce genre de chose, vous verrez c'est bien mieux...

**RATING M**

Beaucoup d'entre vous attendaient ce moment le voilà, remercier la sncf et ses retards (ben voui, pour une fois ca sert lol)

J'espère sincèrement répondre aux attentes de certain(es)

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

Les choses allaient de mal en pis, si il était encore possible d'empirer la situation.

Gibbs était revenu entier, avec les morceaux de Mike Franck dans une boite.

Dinozzo était partis en mission pour le Directeur qui lui avait demandé de garder les deux yeux ouverts.

Et qui s'était retrouvé dans un rapatriement sanitaire plus vite qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Mike Franck, un morceau toujours en moins était porté disparu, de nouveau.

Et Gibbs venait de recevoir un appel de Stillwater. Reynosa tenait sa promesse.

Le soir de son retour, n'y tenant plus, Tim l'avait devancé dans le sous bassement. Son patron l'avait dépassé sans mots dire et avait commencé à prendre des mesures.

Oui, se souvint McGee, il voulait rajouter des rayonnages à la bibliothèque du salon. Ses livres commençaient à s'entasser un peu partout. Tim lui en avait fait la réflexion un soir alors qu'ils parlaient littérature et Gibbs avait convenu de la nécessité d'une nouvelle bibliothèque.

Cette discussion semblait dater de tellement loin que McGee ne se donna même pas la peine d'essayer de s'en souvenir distinctement.

Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps. Tim encore dans son costume beige de travail, assis sur les marches, les mains croisées sur ses genoux, regardant vaguement le sol, guettant les gestes de son hôte, se laissant bercer par l'odeur si rassurante de la sciure de bois. Leroy, en tee-shirt gris et au jean élimé, attendant que quelqu'un vienne le délivrer d'un enfer qui avait commencé vingt ans auparavant, prenant réconfort de la présence si silencieuse et si discrète qu'était Tim. Ne se l'avouant pas.

Il avait posé les limites dès que tout cela avait éclaté.

Parce que si Paloma avait trouvé l'adresse de son père et eu « los cojones » de traverser les Etats Unis pour aller elle-même détruire le magasin du vieille homme, alors elle trouverait vite avec qui il partageait sa vie. Et tuer un amant était bien plus symbolique et plus à la portée de la jeune femme que de tuer un agent ou son père.

Ducky lui avait expliqué qu'elle n'avait sans doute pas tirer car inconsciemment incapable de reproduire le schéma qui l'avait si lourdement traumatisé. Mais tirer sur l'homme qu'il aimait n'aurait rien à voir. Elle avait déjà tué auparavant et elle recommencerait sans hésiter. Quant à lui, il ne pourrait pas recommencer le schéma qui l'avait conduit sur cette route de vengeance.

Il n'aurait jamais la force de dire encore une fois adieu à celui qui avait pris tant de place dans sa vie. Il ne pensait pas surmonter la perte de Shannon mais avait survécu, en se disant que jamais il ne pourrait revivre cette situation. Il se souvint que ces mots se répétaient dans sa tête comme un mantra obsédant lorsqu'il avait mis le feu à la maison de famille de Jenny.

Mais, malgré ce que ses agents et ses ennemis semblaient croire, il n'était pas immortel. Et il ne survivrait pas si il devait voir mourir Tim.

-J'ai vu les photos du magasin. Heureux de savoir que ton père n'a rien.

Il continua de vérifier l'angle droit qu'il venait de dessiner sur la feuille de papier qui lui servirait de modèle. Il voulait des étagères assez solides pour contenir ses encyclopédies sur la Navy.

-Où est il maintenant?

-Le FBI le ramène ici, il sera là dans la matinée. Dit il sans relever la tête.

-Tu seras sans doute plus rassurer de l'avoir à tes côtés.

Pas de réponse. Prenons cela pour de l'affirmatif.

Gibbs de dos, toujours, Tim en profita pour l'observer. La carrure de soldat de terrain toujours présente. Un dos cambré, une chute de reins parfaites si vous lui demandiez son avis. Une nuque solide, mais des épaules légèrement affaissées. Et cette aura qui faisait de lui cette énigme si attirante et repoussante à la fois.

Tim s'avait que Gibbs profitait de ces sentiments mitigés qu'il provoquait chez autrui pour assoir sa dominance. Et pour se protéger.

Rejeter l'autre derrière ses retranchements pour évite de se brûler les ailes.

-Tu devrais rentrer chez toi McGee. Il est tard.

-Non.

Vint la réponse calme et simple.

-Quitte à passer une nuit blanche, autant qu'elle soit utile…

Enfin Gibbs se retourna.

-Rentre chez toi et dors…

Comme si c'était si simple…

-Non. Je reste.

Il n'y a pas de haussement de voix ni même de défis dans le ton. C'est un fait. Point.

Il vit immédiatement le changement dans le comportement de Gibbs. Les épaules se relèvent, les yeux brillent pour mieux aller fouiller au plus profond de son âme.

Mais il ne cilla pas. Pas ce soir.

-Je reste Gibbs. Que tu le veuille ou non. Je peux rester ici ou alors dans ma voiture dans le froid qu'importe, je reste. Hors de question que je m'en aille alors que tu es potentiellement en danger.

-Je ne te demande rien.

Un sourire amer apparut sur les lèvres de McGee

-Je n'en doute pas. Mais il est hors de question que je te laisse seul. Tu n'as pas le choix.

Tu veux voir ça lui lancèrent les yeux lagons.

-Ne me pousse pas à bout Tim! Rentre.

Le jeune homme se leva. Toujours contre le mur, sur la marche. Cela lui donnait une tête de plus que Gibbs et un peu plus de force.

Les yeux de Gibbs le scrutèrent. Mais il ne rougit même pas. Ne baissa pas les yeux. Son visage resta impassiblement fermé.

Et enfin il eut le courage de tendre la main vers le visage de Gibbs, il ne répondit pas au geste mais ne recula pas non plus.

-Tu sais que je préfère prendre une balle pour toi que de partir maintenant n'Est-ce pas?

-Jamais tu m'entends gronda Gibbs en le poussant contre le mur et en entrant dans son espace personnel. Jamais personne ne te toucheras moi vivant!

C'est tout ce qui lui fallait, tout ce qui lui était nécessaire.

-Je sais répondit il doucement, laissant ses doigts voyager sur la joue mal rasée. Je sais. Répéta-t-il en les faisant glisser sur la nuque de L.J. Et jamais je ne laisserais quelqu'un te faire du mal Jethro. Que tu le veuilles ou non, je serais toujours là, dans l'ombre.

Et pour la première fois il se rendit compte de la souffrance qui était imprégnée derrière la force et qui transparaissait dans les yeux azurs de l'homme qu'il aimait. Une peine innommable.

-Je t'aime Gibbs. Murmura-t-il contre les lèvres chaudes.

Et pour la première fois de la soirée sa voix s'érailla légèrement. Elle ne se brisa pas mais devint plus rauque.

C'est L.J qui fit le reste du chemin pour venir l'embrasser. Goulument. Le bloquant de tout son corps contre le mur. Et rapidement, faisant voyager ses mains sur la veste devenue soudainement encombrante.

Elle tomba très vite. Ne demandez pas à Tim comment, il ne se souvint pas d'avoir fait un geste tellement il se sentait absorber entre le froid du mur et la chaleur de Gibbs. Ses mains à lui n'étaient pas au chômage, occuper dans les cheveux et sur la nuque et les épaules de son amant.

Oui, ce soir, enfin, ils deviendraient amants.

Ils gravirent les marches pour se retrouver au rez de chaussée. Toujours collés l'un l'autre. Leurs bouches ne perdant pas le chemin de leur peau mutuelle.

Et c'est Gibbs qui se trouva contre le mur. T-shirt à terre. Deux mains contre ses fesses tandis que des lèvres papillonnaient dans son cou et sur son torse nu. Il ne réagit pas. Ne bougeât pas. Il se laissa aller à ses sensations qu'il voulait s'empêcher de vivre. Il voulait se persuader que tout cela lui était interdit. Que c'était imprudent. Dangereux.

Mais rien n'empêcha ses mains d'aller se perdre dans les cheveux de Tim. Ni ces dernières d'aller lui retirer sa chemise, qui se retrouva chiffonner au sol. Et ses contre sa volonté propre qu'il prit l'autre homme dans ses bras pour monter le dernier étage qui conduisait à sa chambre. Tim le visage enfoui dans son cou, les jambes serrées autour de sa taille. Il était tellement léger. Presque maigre.

Quand il l'allongea enfin sur le lit, il savoura la vue d'un Tim essoufflé, visage rosi, yeux fermés.

Enfin, les deux yeux verts s'ouvrirent; quémandeurs.

Et il le recouvrit de son corps. Il gouta la peau sans merci. Elle n'était pas nouvelle mais ce soir elle prenait une saveur inégale. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de marche arrière possible.

Que ce qu'ils avaient entamé et qu'il avait combattu par intermittence depuis des mois allait prendre véritablement vie ce soir. Cette nuit. Il ne savait même pas où il en était.

D'un coup de rein, Tim se retrouva dessus. Lui murmurant des non sens enivrants tout en s'attaquant à son jean. Puis se reposant sur lui. Gibbs l'emprisonna entre ses jambes, gagnant un petit rire sensuel de la part de son partenaire qui recaptura ses lèvres avec avidité. L.J. glissa enfin ses mains dans le pantalon de Tim et cette fois gagna un gémissement à faire damner un saint.

-Fais moi l'amour Tim. S'il te plait, fait moi l'amour.

L'intéressé se figea quelques secondes, noyé d'émotion, d'envie. Subjugué par la demande si simple, si pure et en même temps si essentielle, si primordiale que Gibbs venait de faire. Il se pencha à son tour sur l'oreille de son amant.

-Laisse moi prendre soin de toi Jethro, s'il te plait.

Un hochement de tête lui répondit. Et une larme toucha sa joue. Ce n'était pas la sienne. Il embrassa le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté. Continua de caresser et de déshabiller son partenaire. Puis fit de même pour lui.

Et ils firent l' amour. Durant de trop courtes minutes ou de longues heures, ils n'arrivaient plus à le savoir.

Ils firent l'amour, avec cette urgence qu'amène la survie. Avec la tendresse qu'appelaient leurs sentiments. Avec soif et avidité. Mais tout en retenue.

Quand Tim entra dans L.J pour la première fois, ce dernier crut mourir. Il s'attendait à la douleur. S'était préparer. Mais ne s'attendait pas à tout le reste.

Au plaisir qu'il y ressentit. Aux gémissements que cela lui arracha. Et aux émotions que cela amena.

Une sensation de bien être, de sérénité qu'il avait oublier depuis si longtemps. Une impression d'appartenance. Comme lorsque l'on rentre dans un foyer aimant après un trop long voyage. Il serra Tim dans ses bras comme jamais. Ce dernier enfouis son visage dans son cou, lui murmurant combien il l'aimait. A en mourir.

Et les larmes continuèrent de couler des yeux de Gibbs.

Et ils crièrent leurs noms mutuels.

Puis, très doucement, la terre repris son rythme normal et se remit à tourner. Tim toujours sur Gibbs.

Gibbs toujours les bras et les jambes autour du corps frêle.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi en silence jusqu'à ce que le froid les rattrape et qu'ils doivent sortir réellement de la bulle qu'ils venaient de se créer.

Tim l'embrassa une dernière fois légèrement avant de se lever pour aller chercher une serviette humide dans la salle de bain attenante. Il nettoya rapidement L.J qui restait allongé, les yeux clos, le bras sur le front. Il arriva à le déplacer pour le mettre sous les couvertures avant de le rejoindre en silence. Un bras fort l'agrippa pour le coller contre Gibbs.

Il sourit. Se calla contre le corps chaud.

Gibbs bougea légèrement de manière à se qu'ils se retrouvèrent dos contre torse. Sa bouche contre l'oreille de McGee.

-Je pensais réellement ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Personne ne te toucheras moi vivant Timmy

Il se retourna pour faire face à Gibbs.

-Je le sais L.J. et jamais je ne laisserais quelqu'un te faire de mal non plus. Je ne pourrais pas le vivre tu comprends? Dit il en se recollant, cette fois la tête dans le cou de son amant.

Les bras forts se refermèrent autour de lui et ils sentirent doucement le sommeil les prendre.

Rien n'était raisonnable dans tout cela. Ils étaient tous les deux des hommes logiques. Et ils savaient. Demain, au réveil, des épreuves les attendaient.

A la fin de cette route, il y aurait des pertes, des morts, et des larmes.

Des fantômes dansaient encore autour d'eux. Des menaces pesaient au dessus de leurs têtes. Mais pour ce soir, rien que ce soir, ils ne voulaient être qu'eux. Se sentir vivants et apaisés.

S'autoriser à aimer et être aimés…

* * *

Auteur anxieuse mais alors anxieuse...!


	8. Chapter 8

Rating K de nouveau

SPOILER SAISON 8

Encore merci aux retards de la sncf

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

-McGee!

-Patron?

-Ascenseur maintenant!

Le jeune agent se dressa de suite sur ces deux jambes pour courir après son supérieur qui semblait remonté.

Il se doutait du pourquoi. Et se préparait mentalement à la foudre Gibbsienne.

-Alors

-Euh…

-Maintenant McGee

-Techniquement….

-McGee gronda Gibbs…Explique moi comment ce rapport a disparu de l'ordinateur d'Abby

-Erreur informatique patron dit il en relevant la tête, les yeux brillants de vérité.

-Erreur informatique. Avec deux informaticiens hors pairs comme vous!

-Ils sembleraient que la restructuration mensuelle des par…

Ne me pousse pas à bout avec ton jargon à deux balles lui lancèrent les yeux de Gibbs

-Tous les mois, le directeur ordonne de reformater les protections informatiques de tous les ordinateurs du NCIS; Il semblerait qu'il y ai eu une erreur quelque part et que certains dossiers aient disparus…Dont celui là.

-Ce n'est pas Abby n'est-ce pas.

-Non c'est le service informatique qui est en charge de ce reformatage Monsieur.

-Il ne reste pas de copie de ce rapport balistique McGee.

-A part la version papier en votre possession patron, non, en effet.

-Elle n'est plus en ma possession Tim soupira Gibbs peu dupe des excuses de son agent.

-Qui?

-Vance, il a dit qu'il s'en occupait personnellement.

Un fin sourire de compréhension se dessina sur le visage fatigué de McGee.

-Alors il ne devrait plus y avoir de problèmes patron. Répondit il sourire dans la voix.

Une claque sur la tête lui répondit. Mais la main ne quitta pas ses cheveux. Les doigts devinrent caressant et il se laissa faire.

-J'avais demandé à Abby de faire ce qu'elle avait à faire avec ce rapport…Tu le sais n'est-ce pas.

-Je m'en doutais oui.

-Et toi…

-Je n'ai reçus aucuns ordres Gibbs…Nous avons parler de l'enquête, des risques, de la mission de protection de Monsieur Gibbs mais jamais de ce rapport…Patron…

Les doigts se resserrèrent sur son crane et un grognement se fit entendre.

-Je te l'ai dis L.J, je serais toujours là…Dans l'ombre murmura-t-il doucement.

La main descendit sur sa nuque pour la caresser doucement.

Un merci délicat qu'il prit comme tel.

La cabine se remit en route et les portes se rouvrirent.

-Et mon père ne s'appelle pas Monsieur McGee gronda Gibbs en le dépassant.

-Euh non patron…Bien sûr patron…


	9. Chapter 9

Me revoilà, toujours entre deux trains, et courant après le temps. Malgré tout, je n'ai pas pu résister très longtemps à l'appel de la page blanche.

J'espère que vous apprécierez

Enjoy

Azniv

PS: Désolée pour toutes fautes restantes, j'ai encore une fois tapez cela au milieu de la nuit

**ATTENTION RATING T **

* * *

Cette vignette ne suit aucun épisode ou autres vignettes

Ils se trouvaient dans le complexe de l'hôtel de banlieue que le NCIS leur avait réservé.

Toute l'équipe, Ducky et Palmer inclus, se trouvait à boire des cocktails dans le petit salon douillet et désert. Pour fêter la fermeture de l'enquête avec l'arrestation du méchant bonhomme qui les avaient fait traverser la moitié du pays et attendre le départ vers l'aéroport tôt le lendemain matin.

Ils étaient décontractés, riaient, se chamaillaient, racontaient les dernières anecdotes et les plus anciennes histoires qui avaient jalonné le vécu de leur équipe ces derniers temps ou ces dernières années.

Gibbs laissa son regard navigué sur chacun d'eux.

En face de lui, Ziva, légèrement trop prêt de Dinozzo, ce dernier le bras sur la banquette derrière elle, laissant « accidentellement » ses doigts frôler l'épaule nue de la jeune femme. Qui riait aux éclats de la dernière bêtise qu'un Palmer rougissant, se trouvant de l'autre côté de Dinozzo, racontait.

A ses côtés, Ducky, qui semblait se délecter du spectacle que présentaient les plus jeunes. Et qui semblait entrain à participer aux bêtises d'un Dinozzo qui jouait avec son verre, puis malencontreusement avec le bout d'épaule qu'il pouvait atteindre avant que les doigts de sa main droite ne reprennent leur voyage sur le bord du verre.

Un autre jour, Gibbs aurait trouvé moyen de le réprimander, de lui faire une remarque ou de le remettre à sa place mais il devait avouer qu'il se trouvait lui-même relaxé et s'amusait des antiques échanges entre Dinozzo et « le Gremlin »

Ses yeux s'attachèrent doucement à Tim qui se trouvait dans l'angle de la banquette, séparé de lui par Ducky. Son visage était tourné vers Ziva qu'il regardait rire. Son sourire était brillant et son visage malgré les marques de fatigue qui ne semblaient plus le quitter, rayonnait.

Ils étaient bien là, entouré de leurs amis, comme n'importe qui. Savourant le simple moment partagé. Sans sang, sans peine, sans menaces extérieure, sans cris, sans épée de Damoclès au dessus de leurs têtes.

Tout ce qui pouvait manquer était de pouvoir prendre la liberté que Tony prenait avec Ziva. Un effleurement de peau, un sourire complice.

Il devait se contenter de la barrière que formait Ducky pour rester sauf.

Tim croisa son regard.

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Leurs yeux se parlaient. Bien plus qu'ils ne devaient. Bien plus que des mots le feraient.

Cela aurait dû lui faire peur. De se sentir ainsi compris et de ce fait dépendant. Nu.

Oui c'est cela, nu devant Tim. Même au milieu de leurs amis, complètement habillé dans cet bar d'hôtel, il se trouvait nu.

A nu devant ces yeux verts qui le dévoraient de curiosité.

Il aurait du se sentir vulnérable.

Il se sentait remplis d'une force nouvelle.

Ils se sourirent.

Et tout devint simple et évident pour Gibbs. Plus de questions ni d'hésitations.

-Allez tout le monde, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit. Pas trop tard. Je ne veux pas être en retard à l'aéroport.

D'un sourire entendu, McGee se leva, s'étira et salua la petite troupe avant de rejoindre d'un pas pressé son boss dans l'ascenseur.

Le couple se tourna en même temps vers leur groupe d'amis qui reprenait leur conversation avec le même entrain, juste avant que les portes ne se referment.

Que leurs doigts ne se frôlent.

Que leurs peaux commencent à se parler.

Juste des murmures du bout des doigts. Un chuchotement d'une paume contre une autre.

Avant de s'enlacer.

Les choses étaient évidentes et simples. Naturelles.

Gibbs ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et Tim lui suivit. Sans questions.

Avant que leurs peaux ne reprennent leurs dialogues silencieux. Que leurs lèvres ne viennent les rejoindre dans ces pourparlers secrets.

Rien n'était compliqué.

Pas lorsque Tim retira sa veste à Gibbs. Ni quand ils se retrouvèrent encore habillé l'un sur l'autre sur le lit.

-J'ai voulu ça toute la soirée lui murmura Tim au creux de l'oreille avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

-Reste cette nuit répondit un gémissement.

Alors qu'ils se retrouvaient nus.

Que leurs bouches prenaient des chemins plus inconnus, moins avoués, plus amoureux, plus tendres et surtout plus sensuels.

Et leurs corps répondaient à ces bouches gourmandes.

Et leurs mains reprenaient le cours de leurs pensées.

Faire l'amour à l'être aimé ne devait pas poser de soucis.

Ni d'être aimé en retour.

Une chose fut certaine ce soir là. Un jour Leroy Jethro Gibbs clamerait au monde et à ses amis que lui aussi pouvait aimer.

Et qu'il aimait, bien au-delà de quelques chuchotements de peaux, Timothy McGee.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonsoir

Voici une nouvelle partie de la vie de Tim et Jethro

Il faut vous dire que ce chapitre a été (encore) écrit au milieu de plusieurs nuits.

Que si il reste des erreurs de frappe c'est de ma faute

Qu'il n'est absolument pas partie dans le sens que je voulais à la base. Je n'étais absolument pas partie pour cela...Mais je vous laisse juger

Qu'il aura sans doute une suite Rating M mais elle n'est que peu écrite.

Et plus de 3000 mots...C'est pour ceux et celles qui réclament toujours plus eet se plaignent que je fais de trop courts chapitres...LOL

Enjoy!

Azniv

* * *

Il y a des cas qui touchent toujours plus que d'autres. Des affaires qui appellent le réconfort des siens.

Elles n'ont pas de paterne particuliers. Elles dépendent surtout de l'agent qui la reçoit. Des criminels et des victimes impliquées. Des dangers et de la montée d'adrénaline qu'elles peuvent provoquer.

Mais les résultats étaient toujours les mêmes. Quelle qu'elles soient et qui qu'elles touchent.

Des nuits blanches, un break down.

Chacun l'assumait à sa manière.

Des heures de silence, des rasades d'alcool forts, des fuites vers l'inconnu. Une certaine dose d'auto-destruction parfois.

Tout pour chasser les images entêtantes, déboussolantes, écœurantes.

Pour se sauver encore un peu.

Éviter que le sang, les cadavres, les morts ne vous fassent sombrer dans la folie.

Essayer de sauver son humanité. Encore un peu.

Encore un peu.

Il y avait une constante cependant. Les affaires avec les enfants.

Les meurtres d'enfants.

Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait en sortir indemne. Et c'est toujours après celles là, que le besoin de se retrouver tous ensembles étaient encore plus prégnant.

Comme ce soir. 22h.

Lorsqu'ils avaient commencer leur journée à 8h, ils n'avaient certainement pas penser la passer ainsi. Deux semaines sans affaires graves leurs laissaient miroiter peut être une reprise en douceur. Un petit vol, détournement de fond peut être. Ou une bagarre entre soldats en permission.

Pas une prise d'otage qui tournerait mal. Très mal.

Dinozzo fut le premier a éteindre son ordinateur. Suivis de prêt par Ziva. Gibbs lui ne l'avait pas rallumer depuis son retour quelques heures plus tôt. Tim lui, prenait du réconfort dans le bruit sec des touches du clavier sous ses doigts. Cela lui évitait des réentendre les sirènes des ambulances et des voitures de police. Et les deux coups de feu.

Aucun d'eux ne bougea de derrière leurs bureaux respectifs.

Abby les avait rapidement rejoint. S'était perchée sur le bureau du patron et attendait.

Que les bruits des touches cessent. Que les regards se refixent de nouveau. Que Gibbs leur ordonne de rentrer et de prendre du repos.

Mais rien ne vint.

« Le Directeur vous a donner la journée de demain de repos n'est ce pas? Demanda t elle doucement. »

Tony lui répondit d'un hochement de tête.

McGee stoppa de taper.

« Alors venez...Je connais un endroit pas très loin...

-Pas envie d'aller en boite Abbs répondit l'agent en second

-Qui te parle de boite Tony? Répondit elle en souriant. Faites moi confiance dit elle en regardant un à un les agents la fixer.

-Pourquoi pas, répondit son interlocuteur. Zi?

-Je dis pas non

-Timmy? Demanda la scientifique en sautant sur ses deux pieds.

Ce dernier hésita. Regarda à la dérobée Gibbs qui hocha de la tête doucement.

-J'éteins et j'arrive.

Heureuse de son effet, Abby se tourna vers le chef d'équipe.

Tim et lui se regardèrent.

Les yeux verts lui criaient de ne pas le laisser seul ce soir. Pas ce soir parmi tous les soirs. Ne me fais pas cela L.J.

Il était rare qu'il les accompagnent au delà d'un verre. Il préférait la solitude de son sous bassement et de se préparer à les recevoir un à un, sur cette marche qui leur servait de sofa de psy. Parfois ils parlaient, parfois non. Sauf Tim évidemment mais...Il était devenu un cas à part. Et Gibbs préférait le réconforter en haut. Dans ses bras. Dans son lit.

Pour pouvoir faire cela ce soir, il devrait rester un peu plus longtemps.

Le sacrifice de sa solitude en valait la peine se dit il en faisant signe à Abby qu'il les suivaient.

Les deux hommes se levèrent en même temps et dans une parfaite synchronisation, rejoignirent leurs amis à l'ascenseur.

* * *

Ce n'était pas une boite de nuit c'est vrai. Cela ressemblait plus à un pub irlandais. Un bar de flic dans Brooklyn. Mais le décor scottish donnait un coté réconfortant au lieu. Un petit coté, cottage anglais perdu dans les brumes des Highlands. En plus sombre et sans doute plus enfumé quand il y avait du monde mais pour ce soir, il semblerait qu'il n'y aurait guère qu'eux.

Ils prirent place en silence dans un carré de deux banquettes. Abby se colla immédiatement contre Gibbs qui s'assit en face de Tony, Ziva, et Tim.

Ce dernier baissa immédiatement les yeux sur la carte. Ces deux voisins de face pouvaient trop facilement lire dans ses yeux.

Les commandes furent rapides. Allant d'une bière sans alcool à un whisky sans glace en passant par un cocktail au nom trop sophistiqué pour ce qu'il contenait et qu'Abby tenait absolument à faire gouter à Ziva.

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que la serveuse reviennent avec les boissons et deux petits récipients de cacahuètes.

Et dans un commun accord silencieux, ils levèrent leurs verres dans un même mouvement. En mémoire des deux petites victimes. Et pour eux aussi. Manière de se dire qu'ils seraient toujours présent les un pour les autres. Comme si il fallait encore se rassurer sur ce point après tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà vécus ensembles.

« Comment peut on faire cela à des enfants...Commença McGee.

Il était toujours le premier à briser ce genre de silence. Sans doute parce qu'il était homme de lettre et trouvait les mots plus facilement que les trois autres agents de terrains. Moins l'habitude de se cacher derrière des façades.

Quoi que...se dit soudainement Gibbs...Ces derniers temps, cette vérité devenait de plus en plus fausse.

Il ne s'adressait à personne en particulier mais le patron sentit que cela lui était adressé. Quoi qu'il advienne, il serait toujours celui qui les rassurerait. Encore plus pour Timmy maintenant. A son corps défendant mais tout de même.

-Cet homme était perdu je pense répondit Ziva.

Cela les étonna mais personne ne releva. Elle ne répondait jamais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'émotion ou de sentiments. Elle n'était que fait, acte et logique froide. Normalement.

-Sans doute consentit Gibbs.

Il fallait vraiment se perdre quelque part pour préférer prendre ses enfants en otage puis les tuer, plutôt que d'accepter la garde alternée avec sa future ex femme.

-A ses propres enfants reprit McGee perdu dans la contemplation de la mousse de sa bière.

-Ouais confirma Dinozzo, maintenant le bras autour de l'épaule de Ziva, sur le dossier de la banquette. Pas trop près ni trop loin.

Ce soir, ce simple geste donna envie de grogner à Gibbs. Quand dans d'autres cas il aurait sourit ou taquiné...

-Ce qui confirme ma théorie...continua le second en commande.

-Théorie?

-Ne pas avoir d'enfant...

-C'est une décision, pas une théorie souligna la scientifique.

-Qui découle de toute une théorie répondit sur le même ton Dinozzo.

-Sérieusement enchaina Ziva, jamais d'enfants?

-Jamais confirma t il sans une seconde d'hésitation son voisin.

-Tu ne peux pas dire cela Tony repris McGee. Pas parce qu'un taré à pris ses enfants en otage...rien ne dit que tu seras un mauvais père...Et aucun d'entre nous ici pense que tu pourrais faire cela...

-Mauvais héritage, mauvais patrimoine génétique, ne pas tenter le diable répondit il en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson.

-Tu peux changer d'avis dans le future souligna Abby.

-Et puis cela ne dépends pas que de toi intervint enfin Gibbs en regardant discrètement Ziva...

-Oui...Peut être...que cela dépendrait aussi de la mère, enfin de la possible mère...Mais regardons la vérité en face, je ne vais pas en rajeunissant et je me vois mal avoir un premier enfant à 50ans. Et ce n'est pas un mal, loin de là...Cela colle à ma théorie...

-De sauver la terre de centaine de petits Dinozzo? Sourit McGee.

-Oh ne t'inquiètes pas McGoo, je suis conscients du sacrifice que cela est pour l'humanité.

Ses amis rires doucement à sa sortie.

-Et toi Ziva? demanda Abby. Déjà penser à...

-Je ne pense pas avoir...un profil adéquat pour être mère...Même si j'avoue que parfois...L'idée me trotte dans la tête.

Dinozzo releva la tête de son verre, intrigué.

Les yeux de L.J et Tim se recroisèrent, souriants.

-Oh c'est dommage...continua la gothique. J'imagine à quel point une mini Ziva pourrait être trognon...

-Waouh...Abby, tu as utilisé le mot Ziva et le mot trognon dans la même phrase...se moqua Tony.

-Je pense que cela dépendra des rencontres n'est ce pas continua sa voisine, non sans lui avoir donner une claque sur la tête pour lui faire comprendre son sous entendu.

-Pour cela, il faudrait que tu trouves un homme qui accepte de coucher avec toi sans avoir peur de se faire trucider...reprit il.

Cette fois, Gibbs fit signe à McGee qui renvoya une bonne petite claque sur le sommet du crâne de l'italien

-Eh...McProbie.

-Ordre du patron.

-Je l'aurais fait moi même mais je suis trop loin répondit l'intéressé.

Et il avait les bras prit surtout, avec Abby collée à lui comme une moule à son rocher.

-Oui patron, merci patron.

Et le petit groupe rit encore. A part Gibbs qui se contenta d'étirer un mince sourire.

-Et toi Tim? Se touna Miss Sciuto vers lui.

-Hum? Quoi moi?

-Des enfants?

-Oh oui, des petits McGoo parlant le geek et capable à 5ans de hacker dans les réseaux bancaires ou les grandes organisations internationales...Ce pourrait être une sacrée arme secrète ça...

McGee réfléchis à la question quelques secondes. (non, pas à celle des « surdoués-arme secrète »)

-Avoir des enfants?

Il se perdit dans la contemplation de la table...

-Pour cela il faudrait que McDon Juan nous présente une demoiselle...

Malgré lui, Tim rit doucement.

-Ça ne risque pas d'arriver de si tôt Tony, crois moi.

Évidemment, cela attira l'attention des deux curieux de la soirée...

-Cela sous entends qu'il y a quelqu'un Timmy? Questionna Abby

-Euh...Non s'exclama t il déjà trop rouge.

-Oh si exulta Tony en pinçant ses joues.

-Pas touche Dinozzo intervint Gibbs...

Et Tim se trouva pivoine.

-Qui? La fille de la compta? Oh non celle du détecteur de mensonge...commença à énumérer Abby.

Gibbs se contenta d'envoyé un regard entendu à McGee qui voulut se faire tout petit.

-La standardiste peut être...Celle avec le chignon sévère...

-Non...Elle ne s'intéresse pas à McGoo celle là...

-Comment le sais tu?

-Erk; c'est une vieille fille qui vit avec sa vieille mère...

-Ce n'est personne répondit enfin l'informaticien en prenant une bonne gorgée de sa boisson.

Gibbs se contenta de lever la main en direction de la serveuse. La même chose pour tout le monde.

-Allons McGee...Un peu de détails.

-On veut savoir renchérit la gothique.

-Combien de temps? questionna Dinozzo.

Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder son amant avant de lâcher

-Quelques mois

-Quelques mois! s'éleva l'exclamation générale.

-Et tu ne nous le dis que maintenant se leva Abby pour le frapper à l'épaule

-Ouch

-Abby. Pas tapé intervint de nouveau Gibbs.

Tu es d'une grande aide L.J merci beaucoup ne put s'empêcher de penser Tim.

-Qu'est ce que tu entends par quelques mois.

-8 mois environs

8 mois, 2 semaines, 2 jours.

-Waouh...C'est...C'est du sérieux répondit plus sobrement Abby.

En se collant encore plus à Gibbs qui commençait à sentir son épaule s'endormir.

Du sérieux...Good question...

-Oui sans doute consentit Tim

-Et pourquoi n'en avons nous pas entendu parler avant? Comment est elle? Blonde? Brune? Ou alors tu copies sur Gibbs et préfère les rousses...

Argenté.

-Je n'en ai pas parlé car contrairement à toi je ne couche pas et...

-Oh...Vous avez couché...McGee a eu du sexe pour la première fois de sa vie...se réjouis moqueur Tony en jouant les émotionnés...

L'intéressé se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Comment s'appelle t elle? Tu peux au moins nous dire ça!

Cette fois, il regarda franchement Gibbs...Comment s'appelle t elle? Bonne colle...

Et il n'avait absolument pas envie de commencer à mentir à ses, leurs, amis. Car il y a une différence entre rien leur dire et s'inventer une vie.

L'ancien sniper restait impassible. Illisible. Même pour lui.

Il lui laissait les cartes en mains.

-Ce n'est pas une femme murmura enfin l'informaticien.

Personne ne répondit. Les chahutages s'arrêtèrent net.

Si il avait su que cela ferait taire Dinozzo pendant plus d'une minute, il aurait fait son coming out bien avant.

-Pas une femme?

Cette fois c'était Ziva.

-Pas une femme répondit il tout aussi doucement.

Une autre longue minute s'écoula.

-Rien d'autre à ajouter Dinozzo? demanda Gibbs

-Si...Maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu ne veux pas d'enfants McNoDaddy.

-J'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas d'enfants. Mais je pense que cela risque compliqué.

-Ça me paraît difficile en effet. Répondit Ziva.

McGee leur sourit.

-Qui? Demanda Abby.

-Pardon?

-Qui est ce? Comment l'as tu rencontré? Comment est il?...

Et ca recommençait...

-Il y a environs 8 mois...je le connaissait d'avant...Et il est...gentil...

Quelle inspiration McGee

Gibbs dut reprendre une gorgée pour cacher son sourire.

-Et il préfère rester cacher c'est ca?

-En quelque sorte oui...Il n'est pas certain sans doute de comment ses amis accueilleraient la nouvelle.

-Un militaire?

-Co...Co...

-Avec le temps que l'on passe au travail, la peur de réactions négatives...Je suis un enquêteur...J'enquête...

évidemment.

-Ne me dis pas que c'est un Marine...

-Et pourquoi pas? demanda Gibbs en se décollant un peu d'Abby

Il ne sentait plus son bras. Réellement.

-Oh...ben ils sont pas connus pour être...Enfin...Tu..vois...pa...tron...Je me tais maintenant...

-Bonne idée Dinozzo

-Ancien Marine...

-Un copain de Gibbs? Demanda Ziva...

Et au fond de lui, tout au fond, l'alarme qui sonnait fut rejoint par l'impression d'avoir sentit le piège se refermer sur lui.

Elle savait.

Gibbs et lui se regardèrent encore. Puis McGee regarda attentivement Abby. Puis se tourna vers Dinozzo. Et essaya de trouver les yeux sombres de Ziva par dessus les épaules de l'italien. Avant de se retourner vers Gibbs. Ils étaient tous impassibles. Trop impassibles.

Bon, pour Gibbs, rien d'anormal. Mais les autres...Aucuns n'avaient affiché de surprise à son coming out. Leurs questions étaient précises, rapides...

-Pourquoi ne pas poser la question au patron? Répondit il.

Challengeur.

Les trois amis se tournèrent vers Gibbs qui haussa un sourcil en direction de McGee. Puis regarda ses doigts pianoter sur la table.

Ils jouaient une musique saccadée...Du morse...

P-I-E-G-E.

-Pourquoi ne t'occupes tu pas de ta vie sexuelle Dinozzo?

-Parce qu'elle est inexistante répondit Ziva...

-Vraiment? Continua le chef d'équipe.

-Vraiment assura Ziva.

-Eh...C'est faux...Rappelle toi la nuit dernière...

Gibbs éclata de rire, suivit de près de Tim et Abby...

1-0. balle au centre.

Grillé Tony.

-Ouch ca fait mal...entendit il Tony dire après un bon coups sur son épaule.

-Tu sais que maintenant, il peut porter plainte contre toi pour violence conjugale...

-Qu'il essais grogna t elle...

-C'est tout...?

-Quoi?

-Eh, je viens de me vendre devant toi et c'est tout...Pas de « Tu es viré Dinozzo...Règle 12 Dinozzo...Si elle pleure je te tue Dinozzo... »

-Si elle pleure, je te tue, elle te tue, Tim nous servira d'alibi et Abby cachera les preuves...dit il sur un air menaçant.

Et Tim s'obligea à cacher son sourire dans son verre vide.

-Et la règle 12?

Leurs jambes se frôlèrent sous la table.

-Règle 51.

-Parfois tu as tort...répondit son équipe en chœur en levant chacun leurs verres et bouteilles.

-Depuis combien de temps? Demanda Tim.

-Paris...

-Paris?

C'était trop comique;

-Paris...

-Paris...

-Oui c'est ce que j'ai dit. Tu sais, la ville la plus romantique au monde, les roses rouges au pied de la Tour Eiffel, le charme de la ville...Une seule chambre d'hôtel...

-Paris...

-Tu te répètes McSourd.

-C'était il y a 8 mois...

-2 semaines et 2 jours finit Gibbs.

Ils partagèrent un sourire.

Les yeux d'Abby navigua entre eux.

-Alors Timmy?

-Abbs grogna t il.

-Eh, Tony et Ziva viennent d'avouer qu'ils étaient en couple.

-Je n'ai rien avoué moi rétorqua la jeune femme. Il s'est vendu tout seul dit elle en piquant dans le bol de cacahuète et dans le verre de Tony.

-Eh bien focalise ton attention sur eux tu veux continua Timothy en cherchant la serveuse des yeux.

Il était temps d'une recharge.

-Je pensais que tu aurais des tonnes de questions à leur poser.

-Oh mais ne t'inquiètes pas, dit elle dans un sourire qui pouvait presque faire frisonner, ils sont les prochains sur la liste.

-Que veux tu savoir? Que je suis amoureux d'un homme, ancien Marine, depuis 8 mois et que le patron le connait...

-Des détails!

Oh mon Dieu!

-Or de question que tu ai ce genre de détails Abby!

-Eh, je suis la seule ici apparemment à devoir passer mes soirées seules...Il me faut de quoi les occuper...

-Que fais tu de Gibbs? Demanda Dinozzo.

Nouveau moment de silence interrompu par le retour des commandes.

Leurs attentions se tournèrent vers le patron.

-Qui t'as dit que je passais mes soirées seul Dinozzo?

-L'avocate est de retour?

McGee ne put s'empêcher de prendre une grande gorgée de sa bière. Il fallait qu'elle revienne toujours celle là.

Bon moment pour piquer sa crise de jalousie Tim s'admonesta t il.

-Une nouvelle rousse.?

-Une ancienne conquête de jeunesse que tu as retrouvé à Stillwater?

-Une Marine?

-Une ancienne collègue?

-Qu'est ce que tu as avec les anciennes?

-J'en sais rien...Ça me paraît le plus logique...

-Alors? Elle est rousse?

-Mann était blonde...

-Et Hart brune...

-Non, elle ne reviendrait pas...Hein patron, elle ne reviendrait pas...

Au bout d'un moment, les trois comparses se turent. Attendant fébrilement les prochaines paroles du grand chef.

Il prit délibérément tout son temps. Plantant ses yeux dans ceux de McGee.

Ils n'avaient sans doute pas prévu de le faire ce soir. Ni jamais pour tout dire. En tout cas, ils n'en avaient pas encore parler.

Ça impliquait tellement de choses. Tellement de changements.

Puis il repensa soudainement aux deux petites victimes et à leur père.

Ce soir, une mère de famille passerait sa première soirée orpheline de ses enfants.

A partir de ce soir, elle restera regarder sa vie passée. Elle ne passera son temps qu'à attendre la fin d'un film qu'elle subit.

Mais jamais elle ne repassera de soirée comme celle ci...Jamais elle ne rira librement de nouveau. Sans avoir au fond d'elle, le visage de ces deux innocents qui viendront lui rappeler ce qui n'était plus.

Lui, ce soir, avait la chance de revivre.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il reprenait un rôle actif dans sa vie.

-Qui t'as dit que c'était une femme Dinozzo?

Il ne sut pas ce qu'il préféra le plus...Les visages béats de ses amis ou les yeux brillants de Timmy.

* * *

Alors? Dois je être contente de moi ou aller me saouler (à la tisane) pour noyer ma nullitude?


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour

Voici la suite et la fin de la vignette 10

**RATING M MINEURS S'ABSTENIR**

Merci énormément pour tous les gentilles reviews reçues pour la première partie, c'est très sympa et me va droit au coeur. Ai du mal à croire que des personnes prennent le temps de me lire et encore plus de laisser une trace de leur passage lol...

C'est une chose de penser écrire, une autre de le faire, une troisième étape de prendre le courage de le publier, même "si ce n'est que" sur un site comme celui ci et une quatrième, dernière mais non la moindre, de savoir que l'on est lu...Ce n'est certes pas une preuve de talent mais sans doute un petit bonheur non négligeable.

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

-Tu leur a dit souffla le jeune homme à peine avait il dépassé l'entrée de la maison.

C'était toujours ainsi, ils ne se permettaient de passer en mode intime qu'une fois la porte franchie. Au fil des mois cela était devenu une des nombreuses habitudes du couple. Comme de ne jamais se rendre ensemble deux fois d'affilées dans le même restaurant ou le même coffee shop pour ne pas donner l'impression d'être en couple justement. Ou de ne jamais prononcer le nom de l'autre une fois que la porte du NCIS était franchie. Éviter le moindre contact visible, ou de rester cote à cote dans l'ascenseur trop souvent, surtout en présence de l'équipe.

Quoi que maintenant songea McGee, cela ne semblait plus avoir beaucoup d'importance.

-Je ne leur ai rien dit, coupa Gibbs en retirant ses chaussures et sa veste. Je les ai laisser tirer leurs propres conclusions

-Qui sont que nous couchons ensembles.

-C'est pas de ma faute si ce sont de bons enquêteurs...Dit il en allumant les lampes du salon créant une atmosphère tamisée.

-Là, je me dois de te contredire L.J.

L'intéressé s'assit sur son canapé et tourna la tête vers lui, visiblement content de lui. Alors que Tim se trouvait encore dans l'espace séparant l'entrée du salon.

-C'est de ta faute si nous sommes de bons enquêteurs...

-Eh...On va pas s'en plaindre non?

Non forcément. Faire partie de la meilleure équipe du NCIS de la côtes est des États Unis n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Olah...Il noyait le poisson là.

-Et maintenant demanda t il en s'approchant prudemment du canapé.

Le plus vieux haussa les épaules. Maintenant? Il avait bien l'attention de finir cette soirée comme il se doit.

Tout d'abord, vérifier qu'il n'avait pas perdu la main depuis hier soir dans le bouche à bouche avec Timmy. Ensuite, lui faire comprendre que jamais plus il n'y aura de standardiste, secrétaire ou autre comptable qui lui courra après. Puis, l'aider à se débarrasser des vêtements qu'il avait en trop et enfin, s'assurer qu'il monte gentiment se coucher, le border et s'assurer par tous les moyens qu'il fasse de beaux rêves au lieu de l'affaire qui les avait menée dans ce bar en premier lieu.

Voilà ce qu'était ses projets à court terme.

Demain matin ou après demain étaient trop loin pour s'en inquiéter.

Ce n'était pas comme si ils ne pouvaient pas compter sur leur équipe pour les protéger et les entourer. Il les connaissait assez pour savoir que si réaction indésirable il y aurait dû avoir, cela aurait été sur le moment et non après.

-Tu sais que Tony ne va pas me lâcher...repris McGee en retirant sa veste pour la laisser sur le dos du sofa mais fut littéralement happé par deux bras forts qui le positionnèrent directement sur une paire de genoux bien heureuse de l'accueillir.

-Hé, qui t'as dit que je ne t'en voulais pas? Demanda t il faussement en colère

-Tu m'en voudrais, tu ne serais pas là. Répondit Gibbs du tac au tac

Avant d'attaquer sa chemise.

Le plan n'allait pas dans l'ordre mais, on lui avait appris à atteindre des objectifs, quelques soient les moyens utilisés...Et puis il n'avait jamais mis les formes. Il n'allait certainement pas commencer ce soir.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais? lui murmura Tim visiblement pris dans un piège agréable.

-Je me fais pardonner?

Ben voyons...Ça venait de l'homme qui ne croyait pas aux excuses...

Timothy chercha une réponse mais un mordillement de lobe d'oreille lui ôtât toute possibilité de réfléchir normalement.

Il se contenta alors de ce qui semblait le plus normal et de se coller encore plus à Gibbs. Ses mains ancrées sur les deux épaules fortes. Ses doigts commençant à caresser les bouts de peaux que le tissus laissait échapper.

-Et...Tu...crois que...ce sera suffisant?

Carnassier, Gibbs sourit dans le cou de son amant. Il aimait le souffle court, les palpitations qu'il pouvait sentir sous ses lèvres. Les deux mains habiles qui brulaient de le déshabiller.

-Pas toi?

Sa voix était tombée dans les graves. Tim gémit. Et se cambra contre lui. Il dut mordre un peu plus fort la peau délicate qui s'offrait à lui pour essayer de se retenir.

Sa chemise suivit celle de Tim qui réussit enfin à lui faire relever le tête pour l'embrasser.

Il aimait les lèvres gourmandes du jeune homme. Il pouvait les embrasser sans fin. Et il les laissa prendre le contrôle. Tout comme il laissa la langue de Tim prendre possession de sa bouche. Encore et encore.

Quand ils se séparèrent, il se retrouva sans ceinture et le pantalon ouvert.

-Pressé Tim

-Attendu ça toute la soirée. Dit il en reprenant ce qui lui appartenait.

Bouche, peau, oreille, cou...

-Lit! Ordonna t il.

-D'accord répondit l'ancien Marine en le soulevant dans ses bras.

Le plus jeune se contenta de croiser ses jambes autour de sa taille non sans s'assurer qu'il était le plus près possible de Gibbs. Autant en tout cas que le permettait la barrière pudique des vêtements qu'ils leurs restaient.

LJ dut se retenir plusieurs fois de le coller contre un mur et de finir ce qu'ils venaient de commencer trop rapidement.

Depuis combien de temps ne s'était il pas sentit comme cela. Prêt à faire l'amour toute une nuit ou plusieurs fois dans une nuit?

Paris peut être...

Paris

8mois 2semaines 2jours

-A quoi tu penses?

-Paris

Tim lui lança un regard « Non...Tu n'oserais pas n'est ce pas? »

-Pas « ce Paris là » Tim dit il en le rejoignant, sans jean ni t-shirt, sur le lit.

-Lequel alors? répondit son compagnon toujours en train de se battre avec son pantalon.

-Tony et Ziver...

Le jeune homme se releva sur ses deux coudes, son amant toujours positionné entre ses jambes.

-Nous sommes en train de...Enfin tu vois dit il en rosissant légèrement, et toi, tu amènes nos collègues dans le lit...

Il va falloir qu'il se fasse doublement pardonner.

-Je trouvais cela ironique que Vance ne m'ait pas laisser partir en mission de peur que je ne sache pas me tenir.

-Il a eu doublement tort.

-En effet dit il en recapturant les lèvres charnues.

Avait il déjà souligné à quel point il aimait ces lèvres.

-Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre murmura le plus jeune en finissant de le mettre à nu.

Il avait vraiment voulu cela toute la soirée.

Le voir nu était...

Indescriptible.

Les sensations que cela lui procurait encore plus.

Il ne se sentait jamais aussi libre que lorsqu'il sentait les caresses de L.J sur lui.

Se sentir aimer n'était pas suffisant. C'était bien d'autre chose. Ces mains de menuisiers le façonnait d'une manière nouvelle. A chaque touché, chaque caresse, une partie de lui était découvert, mis à nu, embellis. Désiré.

Gibbs le faisait se sentir désiré.

Tout pouvait presque se résumer par le contraste des mains calleuses contre sa peau trop fragile.

Ça aurait dû être inconfortable, c'était rassurant, enivrant, saoulant.

C'était devenu essentiel.

Il entendit ses gémissements et ceux de son amant...Son amant...Son amant qui venait de lui faire la plus belle des déclaration d'amour ce soir en laissant leurs amis découvrir ce qu'ils vivaient.

Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de couple, encore moins de « coming out »

Après leur début laborieux, ils avaient décidé de laisser venir. De vivre pour eux pour une fois.

Il s'entendit murmurer le nom de L.J. C'était devenu son mantra préféré.

A vrai dire, avec Gibbs qui l'embrassait dans ses endroits les plus intimes, ses propres mains perdu dans les cheveux poivrés, c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Chanter son nom pour avoir plus.

Car avec lui comme amant, il avait toujours besoin de plus.

Son corps était insatiable des moindres attentions qu'il pouvait obtenir.

Il avait besoin de plus. De sentir le corps chaud sur lui, son amant en lui, leurs lèvres collées ensembles comme une seule entité, leurs mains liées comme seul ancrage pour les garder sur terre.

Ces gémissements devinrent vite désespérés.

Il devait avoir L.J contre lui, autour de lui, en lui, **partout** et **maintenant**!

Et c'est ce qui se produisit.

Gibbs le prépara trop longuement à son goût et le prit dans le même sourire de contentement qu'il avait affiché toute la soirée.

Il n'y eut plus qu'eux. Leurs envies et plaisirs.

Plus de questions, plus de réponses, plus de victimes, plus de cauchemars.

Juste un murmure grave de

« je t'aime »


	12. Chapter 12

Bonsoir

Nous revoilou

Bon, cette vignette est courte et est bizarrement faite je trouve mais pourquoi pas n'est ce pas?

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

Ils rentrèrent rapidement chez Gibbs.

McGee toujours collés à son amant.

Ça lui allait bien ça amant. Ça respectait le caractère mystérieux du personnage et incluait aussi la partie secrète de leur relation.

Amant, cela insinuait, interdit, non droit.

D'amant, émanait de la sensualité, de l'érotisme aussi.

Rendez vous cachés entre deux affaires.

Amant sciait à Gibbs. Et McGee aimait pouvoir l'appeler ainsi.

Cela signifiait aussi appartenance. SON amant.

Et quand bien même ils pourraient crier au grand jour leur amour, LJ resterait son amant.

Qui dans le secret de leur chambre à coucher prenait soin de lui, apportait le petit déjeuner au lit, aimait lui donner du plaisir autant que d'en recevoir. Qui pouvait passer toute une soirée à jouer avec ses zones érogènes avant de s'offrir à lui.

Entièrement.

Sans masque de Gunny, de dur à cuire.

Sans autre chose que ses sentiments.


	13. Chapter 13

Voici une nouvelle vignette courte mais qui sera suivie par une plus longue une fois qu'elle sera écrite.

Ne me demandez pas d'où cela vient je ne sais pas.

**Rating k+ pour celle là**

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

Cela fait des heures qu'il s'est mis devant son antique machine à écrire.

Et qu'il ne tape rien.

Les mots ne s'envolent pas de ses doigts à la feuille blanche. Il n'arrive pas à trouver la bonne mélodie.

A vrai dire, il n'entends même pas la musique que font ses idées quand l'inspiration est là.

Son esprit est vide.

Lamentablement vide.

Ce qui est bien, c'est qu'il sait pourquoi.

C'est déjà cela. Il n'a pas à faire les cents pas dans son studio ou à se torturer les méninges.

Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il a trouver la solution. Parce qu'il n'y en avait pas. En tout cas pas dans ses possibilités.

De guerre las, il laissa tomber l'écriture et se décida à manger un peu.

Son dernier repas datait de...de...la veille au soir...24h...

Et on se demandait autour de lui comment il avait pu passer d'un corps poupon à son 42...

Méthode simple, tomber amoureux d'un Marine, salaud, qui préférait aller pêcher dans sa ville natale plutôt que de passer le week end avec vous. En sachant que cela faisait des semaines et des semaines et encore de longues semaines que vous n'aviez pas eu de possibilités de passer ne serait ce qu'une soirée en tête à tête...

Le pire étant que malgré son bon droit, il n'arrivait pas à se mettre en colère contre Gibbs.

Il comprenait trop bien que ce dernier ai besoin d'aller voir son père et de passer un peu de temps chez lui...Seul...Sans lui...Qui se retrouvait maintenant comme un misérable, abandonné de tous, dans sa cuisine, un vendredi soir...Et qui se transformait peu à peu en loque...

C'est ça, d'ici lundi matin, il ne serait plus qu'une masse informe de désespérance. Et ce ne serait que de la faute de L.J. Qui préférait ses bateaux à lui...Et qui était il pour se battre contre une canne à pêche?

N'importe quoi Timothy. Tony a raison, tu passes trop de temps devant ton ordinateur, tes neurones sont grillés, tu te compare à un outil...Et là, c'est encore pire, tu donne raison à Dinozzo! C'est pas possible! Ressaisis toi. Ce n'est pas comme si tu passais ta première soirée seul. Rappel toi avant. Que faisais tu?

Je lisais, écrivais, jouais...Passais des soirées avec Abby...Ou Tony ou Ziva...

Abbs est en conférence. Quant à Tony et Ziva, il ne préférait pas le savoir...

Écrire, pas la peine...Lire...Il passa en revue ses rayonnages de bibliothèque...Il fallait vraiment qu'il demande à L.J de lui en rajouter...Rien ne lui sauta aux yeux...

Et regarder un bon film...Tu as le câble ca doit servir à quelque chose non? Et tu as quelques DVD qui trainent...

Il était vraiment un mollusque sans énergie. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se passer de lui pour un week end? Ce n'est pas comme si il ne le voyait jamais. Le matin même il était enfermé avec lui dans une voiture à 150km/heure sur la voie rapide à pourchasser un suspect...Ils avaient passer l'après midi à l'interroger et taper leur rapport pour pouvoir justement être libre pour le week end...Et que L.J...S'en aille taquiner le poisson.

Et puis ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait aller avec lui sur l'eau...Timothy McGee et bateau était antinomique. Ce n'était plus à démontrer.

Ils se révérait lundi matin, de bonne heure et de bonne humeur. Gibbs aurait prit des couleurs. Ses yeux bleus reflèteraient encore plus...Et le soir ils s'arrangeraient pour se prouver mutuellement combien ils s'étaient manqué l'un l'autre...

On était vendredi soir 21h27...Il n'avait qu'à patienter jusqu'à lundi 7h45...Il n'aurait qu'à y être à 7h30 pour être certain de...ne pas être en retard. Et en partant 10 minutes plus tôt, il serait sûr d'avoir le temps de prendre un café au Starbuck du coin, là où L.J avait un compte personnel. Peut être même qu'ils pourraient s'y rencontrer par hasard...

Ou alors, il pourrait lui faire une surprise et aller dimanche soir chez lui, préparer un diner, des chandelles...Un bon massage après ces heures d'immobilisme à attendre que le poisson ne morde.

Maintenant Tim, reconcentre toi, parce que tu va passer le week end seul et ce n'est sans doute pas une bonne idée de glisser sur ce terrain là...

Mais l'idée de débarquer dimanche soir n'est pas mauvaise elle.

Il irait faire les courses dès demain matin au petit marché du coin se décida t il en vérifiant la cuisson de ses pâtes.

Pendant qu'elles finissaient de cuire, il décida d'aller se changer et de se mettre à l'aise. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si il allait sortir ce soir.

Dans la salle de bain, il trouva une seconde brosse à dent à coté de la sienne. Un shampoing qui sortait des surplus de l'armée posté dans le support de la douche. Une serviette supplémentaire sur le porte serviette mural. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

Si il avait un doute sur la place que L.J avait pris dans sa vie, il ne pouvait plus subsister.

D'ailleurs...Il devait avoir un sweat à lui quelque part dans la chambre. Deux fois trop grand mais pas laver depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait été porté...Ça devrait l'aider à tenir jusqu'à dimanche soir...Ou fin d'après midi comme cela, il aurait le temps de regarder de plus prêt ces problèmes de vieille télé que Gibbs lui avait signalé.

A mieux y réfléchir, il devrait sans doute tout démonter et remonter...Il devrait s'y mettre tôt si il voulait s'occuper du diner avant l'arrivée de son amant...l'odeur du sous bassement et la sciure de bois l'aideront sans doute...

Donc, il avait de vendredi soir 21h39 à dimanche après midi disons...15h45...

Tu vois Tim...Le temps passe vite...

Il égoutta ses pâtes. Rajouta un peu de parmesan qui trainait par là et s'installa sur son canapé, face à la télé.

Oui, il allait survivre sans lui.

Et ils auraient d'autres week end ensembles...


	14. Chapter 14

Mc Gee aimait la place qu'il avait pris dans le salon. Dans l'angle de la cheminée, savourant la pierre chaude dans son dos, la chaleur de la flamme contre sa joue.

Cela lui donnait la meilleure vue de la soirée. Il pouvait regarder sans fin Dinozzo et David se chamailler comme deux adolescents remplis d'hormones qu'ils ne savaient pas comment évacuer. C'était un spectacle assez divertissant. De voir les techniques de Tony pour faire sortir leur amie de ses gonds et la facilité qu'elle avait de sauter les deux pieds dans le plat.

Ou cette aisance qu'elle avait de lui faire croire qu'il menait la danse. Alors qu'en réalité, elle le menait par le bout du nez.

A leur cotés, Palmer et sa fiancée. Qui n'avaient d'yeux pour rien d'autres qu'eux-mêmes. Tim pouvait sans peine imaginer la bulle qui les retirait dans leur monde. Mais à la différence du couple précédent, il arrivait à peine à supporter ce spectacle.

Ses doigts et sa peau le démangeaient de trop pour cela.

Sur le sofa en face de lui, Abby et Ducky en train de parler d'une des dernières expériences scientifiques parues dans l'hebdomadaire auquel ils étaient abonnés. La jeune femme faisant volées ses couettes et ses mains au gré de son excitation.

Et il ne pouvait que sourire de la femme qu'il aurait pu aimer. Si les choses avaient été différentes…

Leur hôte se trouvait encore dans la cuisine avec…celle que Dinozzo appelait la potentielle Madame Gibbs numéro 5.

D'où il était, le jeune homme pouvait anticiper leur retour et plaquer le masque qu'il convenait sur son visage. Changer la direction de son regard pour aller de la porte à Ducky et Abs.

Ne rien laissé paraitre.

Il en avait l'habitude.

Dire que c'était un jeu qui lui avait plu.

Il se cala un peu plus sur son cousin, contre la pierre chaude. Le tissus de sa chemise collait contre sa peau et permettait à la chaleur de se répandre au-delà. Sur ses bras, le bas de son dos, sa nuque qui était raide depuis qu'elle n'était plus massée.

Ce n'est pas son regard mais son odorat qui le prévinrent de l'arrivée du couple dans la pièce. Le poulet au curry était prêt.

Bien sûr Dinozzo ria en déclarant qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé Gibbs comme un type pouvant cuisiner une recette si raffinée. Evidemment, il reçut une claque sur la tête et un grognement en réponse. Comme une évidence, les rires se firent entendre.

Et le son cristallin qui parvint de la compagne du patron le surpris, le ravis, l'envahit.

Le rendit malade.

Physiquement.

Un bel uppercut dans l'estomac.

Bam.

Qu'il étouffa dans un même rire que le petit groupe. Et les chamailleries recommencent. Savoir qui s'assoie où, qui se sert en premier, une seconde claque sur la tête pour Dinozzo, un autre rire sonore pour Zi.

Les assiette sont distribuées et remplies. Et il se perd dans la contemplation de son plat.

-Hum c'est délicieux. S'exclama Brenda.

-C'est Jethro qui a cuisiné sourit Madame future numéro 5. Je n'ai fait que cuire le riz.

-Vraiment c'est un délice Jethro mon cher. Comment fais tu pour que la peau du poulet soit si croquante.

Et avant qu'il ne sache exactement comment McGee s'absenta.

Vers un dimanche, en fin de matinée, dans sa cuisine. Une musique douce s'échappe de sa radio. Il ne connait pas la station, ce n'est pas celle qu'il écoute d'habitude et ca le fait sourire. Il y a quelque chose de familier dans la vieille chanson qui passe et ca lui plait.

Ses doigts sont agiles autour du couteau, il connait tellement la recette que tout se fait sans réfléchir.

Même quand les deux bras viennent le prendre par la taille pour l'attirer contre un corps encore humide.

-C'était vraiment excellent mon cher s'exclama Ducky en s'essuyant une dernière fois la bouche.

-Très bon Patron vraiment et c'est un italien qui te le dit.

-Depuis quand les italiens mangent –ils du curry ?

-Eh, on s'y connait dans autre chose que les pates et la bolognaise.

-Ca c'est à prouver.

-Quand tu veux Ziiiiva.

-La prochaine fois c'est chez toi….

-Et pourquoi pas chez notre probie préféré ? Hum ?

Le problème c'est que le probie ne connaissait qu'une recette…

Le poulet au curry.


	15. Chapter 15

Me revoici. Pour le moment.

J'ai pris le temps ces derniers jours de me faire un marathon NCIS. J'en suis pour le moment à la saison 4. DVD3. Voilà ce qui en est sortit...D(autres suivront mais je ne promets rien quant à la fréquence des éditions.

Mais le trio Mann, Gibbs, McGee avec un peu de Shepard...m'inspire...

Rating K+

**« Quelque fois Mc Gee un petit mensonge allège les souffrances. »**

Épisode Secrets de famille. 

* * *

Assis devant sa machine à écrire, McGee regardait distraitement la feuille blanche qu'il venait d'y insérer.

Ses yeux vitreux ne fixaient rien de particulier. Il n'avait rien écrit depuis qu'il s'était installé à son bureau. Trois heures auparavant.

Avant cela, il avait reconduit sa sœur au campus, là, sa mère viendrait la rejoindre pour quelques jours. Mais Tim ne la rencontrerait pas.

Le plus important c'est que Sarah ne serait pas seule ce soir et que lui aurait quelques heures pour digérer la situation. Sa sœur est innocentée d'un crime. Elle avait évité le viol. Son ex petit ami était mort mais elle en vie.

Son équipe venait de faire le lien entre Gemcity et lui. Ce n'était qu'une question d'heure avant qu'il ne commence à recevoir des appels et des mails d'avis sur son roman.

Gibbs connaissait son livre. Pire, au vu des pages cornées, il en avait lu les premiers chapitres, en sélectionnant certaines pages.

Il avait tenu tête à la Directrice Shepard et avait eu du mal à retenir tout ce qu'il avait eu envie de lui cracher à la figure. Son arrogance, sa jalousie, la manière qu'elle avait de tourner autour de Gibbs comme si celui ci lui appartenait. Cette jouissance qu'elle semblait avoir à chaque fois que leur passé commun remontait à la surface.

Il avait eu du mal à retenir sa propre jalousie. Celle qu'il retenait depuis que Gibbs avait eu ce coma. Qu'ils avaient appris l'existence de Shannon et Kelly. Que l'amnésie ait tout emporté. Elle était mélangée avec la joie et l'espoir qu'il avait ressentit au retour de Gibbs à Washington et les fois où il avait appelé Tony par son nom à lui.

Il avait eu la bêtise de penser que l'inconscient du traumatisé se souvenait de lui. Et qu'il essayait de faire remonter à la surface des souvenirs refoulés par la douleur et la culpabilité ressentis avec la disparition de sa famille.

Et puis plus rien.

Plus rien.

Outre des regards appuyés qui lui donnaient des palpitations. A chacun, il espérait apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'une lueur de reconnaissance. Une fragment de souvenir.

Mais rien.

Mais il n'avait rien fait pour faire remonter ces souvenirs communs. Rien.

Pris de peur. Indécis.

Ne sachant pas comment qualifier ce qu'il recherchait dans ses images du passé, ni comment qualifié ce passé.

Il avait gardé le silence. Et avait enfoui ses nuits blanches dans l'écrit.

Et de sa peine et ses faiblesses étaient né son roman.

Il avait été un parfait idiot.

Pas qu'aujourd'hui en tardant d'emmener sa sœur au NCIS, ou avant de signer son contrat de publication en ne parlant pas de « Deep Six » à l'équipe. Maintenant, ils pensaient qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui. Les prochains jours seront rudes. Ils n'allaient pas le rater. C'est comme cela que ça fonctionnait.

Non, il avait été un parfait idiot en croyant que Gibbs reviendrait vers lui le jour où il se souviendrait.

Peut être avait-il mal lu la situation. Peut être n'avait-il pas été assez observateur, assez rigoureux. Il avait manquer les signes.

Gibbs l'avait fait attendre longtemps avant de le rejoindre dans cet ascenseur. Et pendant qu'il patientait sous les yeux amusés de Tony et Ziva, son esprit vagabondait vers des chemins interdits.

* * *

**Flash Back**

Groguis de fatigue, il se laissa guider sans réfléchir, par ses jambes, vers l'ascenseur. Heureux que celles-ci aient la capacité de fonctionner sans son cerveau. Car même avec les fortes doses de caféines qu'il avait absorber tout au long des dernières vingts-quatre heures, il n'arrivait plus à mettre en marche un seul neurone.

Il serait d'ailleurs plus prudent pour lui d'appeler un taxi pour rentrer. Il n'y en avait régulièrement sur la base, il en halerait un en route.

Sage de cette décision, le jeune agent se laissa aller contre le mur de la cabine, ne se souciant pas de qui pourrait le voir. À près de 4h du matin, de toute manière, il ne restait plus grand monde au NCIS. Tony et Ziva étaient déjà au chaud chez eux. Mais il avait dû rester pour taper la partie technique de son rapport, démontrer des algorithmes afin que le JAG puisse récupérer leur affaire au plus vite et mettre en examen un officier mouillé jusqu'au cou dans de la cyber-criminalité. Tout était parfaitement bouclé.

Encore une journée d'utile.

Quant à Gibbs, il avait disparu dans le bureau de la Directrice deux ou trois heures auparavant. Il n'était pas réapparu et McGee essaya de ne pas s'en soucier.

La porte ne se referma pas tout de suite mais qu'importe. Ses yeux étaient trop lourds pour accepter de se rouvrir.

-McGee ?

-Hum Gibbs ?

Se redressa-t-il immédiatement. Un vrai réflexe pavlovien ou instinct de survie...Toujours est-il qu'il était de nouveau droit comme un I, au fond de la cabine, les yeux rouges de fatigue, devant son patron.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ?

-Ah...Euh...Le...Cas...Peterson...Le JAG doit le récupérer dans...4heures dit il en regardant sa montre et je devais terminer le rapport technique. Avec l'affaire d'aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire avant.

La cabine commença à bouger. Il avait réellement envie de se laisser de nouveau aller à la cloison fraîche. Mais se contenta de rester regarder Gibbs de ses yeux incertains. Sans qu'il ne le sache, ses yeux voyageaient de haut en bas. Même à cette heure matinale. Sans être rentré chez lui, Gibbs était parfaitement habillé. Pas une trace de fatigue sur le visage. Et son éternel gobelet de café à la main.

Pouvait-on réellement s'habituer à ce point au nuit blanche que ne pas dormir 48h d'affilées pouvait devenir si facile ?

Il en doutait. Gibbs avait sans doute piquer un somme sur le sofa de la Directrice alors que celle-ci était absente. Ils étaient assez proche pour qu'il puisse se le permettre.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent avec envie sur le gobelet de café brut.

Si il buvait ça maintenant, il ne dormirait pas avant le lendemain soir...Il devait être de retour ici dans 4h lui aussi. Le futon d'Abby ne serait sans doute pas une mauvaise idée après tout. Il prendrait une douche dans la salle de gym avant que les autres n'arrivent et...

Il rata le sourire en coin de Gibbs. Et le fait que la cabine se soit arrêtée...

Et les yeux adoucis de l'ex – Marine.

-Relax McGee.

Et comme si son corps comprenait l'ordre, il se laissa tomber doucement contre la parois. Toutes défenses effondrées. Ouais. Gibbs avait cet effet là sur lui et tellement d'autres inavouables.

-Tony peut accueillir le JAG tout à l'heure.

Il commença à réfuter en rouvrant péniblement les yeux.

-Hey. Coupa doucement Gibbs.

Tellement doucement que McGee sentit le besoin urgent de sortir de cette cabine.

Sa première erreur, à ce moment là, fut de regarder Gibbs droit dans les yeux.

Sa respiration se contracta automatiquement.

Le reste cependant, se fit le plus naturellement du monde. Le sourire de Gibbs qui illuminait tout et contrastait avec...Gibbs. Sa tête qui se laisse aller automatiquement dans la main rugueuse. Deux joues qui se touchent. Des lèvres qui se goûtent...

* * *

Retour dans le présent. 

Gibbs rentra en même temps que la porte de la cabine se refermait pour la énième fois.

Il avait le visage froid. Le regard glacé.

Les lèvres tellement serrées qu'elles formaient un trait fin.

Pendant quelques secondes, Tim se laissa aller à cette vision. A sa proximité. Pendant quelques secondes il espéra...

Et ses défenses prirent le dessus.

Il parla à Gibbs comme lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles. Seuls. Dans le secret de la maison de l'un ou de la chambre de l'autre. Durement peut être mais en tout cas d'égal à égal. Il devait bien cela à sa petite sœur.

_« -Avant ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu à moi avant ! »_

_« C'était un trop gros risque »_

Sur le coup, il ne comprit le double sens de la conversation même si une partie de lui, cette partie qui crevait de voir un signe de la part de son ex...de son patron, lui murmurait à l'oreille de rester prudent.

Ce n'est que quand ils passèrent les menottes aux coupables que la vérité frappa Tim.

Au moment où Sarah alla réconforter son ancienne rivale.

Gibbs le reconnaissait. Gibbs...Se souvenait...

Évidemment, comme souvent, si ce n'est toujours, Gibbs anticipa sa réaction...

_«-Quelque fois McGee un petit mensonge allège les souffrances. »_

Depuis, il se trouvait, assommé...Non...Le cerveau en ébullition devant cette satanée machine à écrire qui ne produisait rien de bon. Et cette douleur qu'il s'était juré ne pas ressentir au départ de Gibbs pour le Mexique, ni quand la Directrice continuait à lui faire des yeux doux, ni même quand ce salaud ne se souvenait pas, remontait à la surface au grand galop.

Oui. Peut être qu'il avait raison...Parfois ne pas savoir est peut être préférable...


	16. Chapter 16

Et Gibbs qui drague ouvertement ce colonel Mann devant lui.

Et Gibbs qui le regardait en coin quand il parlait de Ruby, la scientifique de ce bled où ils étaient envoyés pour encore une fois sauver le monde.

Et Gibbs qui refuse de partager une chambre avec Ziva.

Et Gibbs qui répond ouvertement aux avances de Mann.

Et Gibbs qui tombe malade à cause de ce gaz.

Et Gibbs qui va passer la nuit chez Mann. Et revient le lendemain matin avec ce sourire, qualifié « d'à la Dinozzo », celui que l'on sort après une bonne nuit de sexe.

Et cette explosion dans laquelle ils auraient dû finir. A la place de l'équipe de Cassidy.

Il sait que Gibbs passait le week-end avec Mann. Ils étaient morts pour que Gibbs passe le week-end avec son colonel.

Il allait enterrer un de ses meilleurs amis au NCIS parce que son patron...

Rageur, il se laissa aller contre le mur de son entrée. L'enquête était encore en cour, il ne pouvait pas perdre les précieuses heures de sommeil qui lui restait pour devait garder son énergie et sa rage pour aider à coffrer celui qui a fait ça.

Le premier sanglot étouffa le premier coup à la porte. Et les premières larmes l'empêchèrent de remarquer la poignée qui bougeait. Au second sanglot et second coup sur la porte, il tourna la tête mais avant qu'il ne puisse se lever pour aller répondre, la porte d'entrée s'entrouvrit pour laisser passer Gibbs.

Portant les mêmes vêtements que lors de sa journée de travail, enfin de repos. Juste avant de comprendre la gravité de la situation, Tim l'avait trouvé très séduisant dans son sweat rouge. Il le connaissait, la seule fois où ils avaient passé la soirée ensemble, Gibbs le portait.

Drôle de tenue de drague mais efficace.

Il ne fit pas un autre mouvement. Et laissa Gibbs le rejoindre à même le sol.

Et Gibbs qui le prends par l'épaule alors que ses larmes coulent sans son consentement.

Et Gibbs qui le serre au troisième sanglot.

-Je suis désolé Tim. Je suis désolé.

Pour seul réponse, il agrippa encore plus au sweat-shirt et laissa la main caleuse se perdre dans ses cheveux.

Il se réconforta de la chaleur du corps de l'ex-Marine. C'est l'une des première fois qu'ils se trouvaient dans une telle proximité depuis le retour de Gibbs.

Et avant cela, ils n'avaient dépassé aucunes barrières. Ils s'étaient contentés de prendre leurs temps. De se découvrir et de comprendre.

L'aube les surpris dans cette position. Ils ne se parlèrent pas.

Chacun perdu dans leurs propres peines. D'autres amis partis trop tôt. D'autres vies volées pour rien. Ce qui aurait pu être et ne sera plus jamais.

Ils se séparèrent dans ce même silence. Après que Gibbs l'ai embrassé doucement. Comme une caresse.

Ou le « au revoir » qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance d'avoir.


	17. Chapter 17

Bonsoir

Beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont laissé des MP et reviews.

Merci beaucoup. Ces messages remplis d'encouragements et d'approbation me remplissent de joies. Petits plaisirs du quotidien.

Ça fait du bien d'ouvrir sa boite mail et de trouver des alertes de mis en favori, reviews ect...

La vignette suivante suit l'épisode de la saison 5 lorsque Gibbs retrouve son père à Stillwater.

Les interactions entre Tim et Gibbs durant les premiers épisodes de cette saison m'ont plus. Mais je n'ai pas réussis à écrire dessus. On a l'impression que McGee est devenu un vrai agent et que Gibbs le regarde différement, on le voit même sourire à la geekitude de McGee...

Plus le regard de Vance sur le petit bleu...Ca fait travailler les méninges...

Allez...

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

Une minute de plus et Tim aurait explosé avec la voiture.

Il n'aurait pas pris le temps de venir se plaindre de l'enquête et il n'y aurait plus d'agent McGee. Encore une fois, Leroy Jethro Gibbs se serait retrouvé seul.

Sans avoir réussit à lui parler avant.

La rasade de bourbon que l'ancien marine avala ne le réchauffa pas. Au contraire, elle rouvrit la plaie de solitude qu'il sentait en lui, beaucoup plus que les autres jours, depuis son retour de Stillwater.

Là où tout avait commencé.

Là où il avait tout gagné.

Aussi déroutant que cela puisse paraître, trente ans après, les plaies, les fantômes et les souvenirs étaient toujours aussi prégnants. Les trois jours passés là bas, Shannon ne lui avait jamais semblé autant présente depuis son départ.

Où que son regard se pose, elle était là. Et dans son sillage leur bébé. Évidemment. Dorénavant dans son cour et son âme, elles seraient à jamais liées.

Et maintenant, enfermé, au beau milieu de la nuit dans son sous bassement, sa nouvelle obsession, au delà de sa peine et de ses colères remontées à la surface, contre cette ville, ses habitants, son père, lui-même, au delà de tout cela, se mêlait la peur de la perte de Tim;

Il sourit amèrement dans son verre. Tous ces gens, son père inclus, pensait qu'il se donnait les grands airs, qu'il jouait de son badge, qu'il...qu'il était faux. Tous voyaient encore en lui le jeune homme tourmenté. En cherche de repère. Mais aucun n'osait se pencher sur ses blessures, ses cicatrices profondes. Ils ne se fiaient qu'à leurs premières impressions. Celles qui les dérangeaient.

Il détestait cela, les faux semblants, les préjugés.

Pourtant, il se rendait compte qu'à sa manière, il se cachait derrière les mêmes excuses. Il refusait de se donner une chance, de donner à Tim une chance en se cachant derrière le masque de l'homme sans sentiments, sans cœur, sans besoin. Qui se contentait de deux morceaux de bois, une cassette usée et un bon bourbon pour avancé.

Il se cachait derrière des excuses stupides. La carrière de McGee, les risques pris, l'équipe, Vance, la différence d'age, le même sexe.

Depuis son amnésie partielle, ils prenaient ces fausses peurs, ces faux semblants comme excuses bidons pour ne pas s'approcher du jeune homme.

Mais en deux ans, doucement, celui ci avait continué à se faufiler dans les mailles du filet et petit à petit à se rendre indispensable dans sa vie.

Ils s'étaient vus, plus ou moins régulièrement durant les 4 mois d'exil forcé. Plus une fois qu'ils avaient travaillé ensemble sur l'arrestation de cette taupe. Et il avait eu du mal à regarder Tim comme son subordonné. Fonction sauve de tout sentiment. Il l'avait regardé d'égal à égal. Et il avait dans le même temps, observé Vance qui avait un intérêt particulier pour McGee. Intérêt qui lui donnait des sueurs froides.

Ils n'avaient franchis aucunes limites. Juste quelques dîners, quelques cafés. McGee qui lui posait des questions pour son prochain roman et lui qui se retrouvait, sans trop savoir comment, à lui répondre. En y prenant plaisir. Il avait même rit une fois ou deux.

Et Tim l'avait accompagné.

Il rendait les choses tellement simples. Tellement évidente.

Il n'était pas désabusé comme la plupart des agents, ni aigri par les horreurs qu'ils voyaient tous les jours. Il n'était pas totalement naïf non plus et pour avoir lu son dossier, Gibbs savait qu'il avait ses propres batailles et ses propres failles à combattre. Pourtant, un sourire de lui et Gibbs pouvait croire encore en l'innocence.

Vidant son verre, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer. Sa main libre caressa sa crosse de revolver sur le plan de travail devant lequel il était assis. Plus par réflexes que par nécessité. Ce soir, il ne savait pas trop si il accueillerait la mort ou tenterait encore une fois de la semer.

Avant cette été, dans le bureau de Jenny, le choix, son choix, était clair. Si Mike Franck n'avait pas tiré sur cette femme, il n'aurait pas couru chercher l'arme sur le bureau. Elle aurait pu tirer. Qu'importe. Cela leur aurait apporté la paix à tous les deux.

Ce soir, il ne savait plus trop. Les lignes, encore une fois, étaient brouillées. Et pas à cause de l'alcool qui lui brûlait encore le gosier mais à cause de l'apparition devant lui.

-Gibbs.

-McGee. Que me vaut le plaisir à...3h42 du matin?

-Insomnie.

-Je devrais être celui qui ne trouve pas le sommeil.

-Et moi, celui qui devrait vous dire d'aller dormir...

-On essais de me mettre dans son lit agent McGee?

D'accord, peut être que l'alcool, la demie bouteille qu'il avait bu, l'aidait à laisser s'échapper les sentiments qu'il retenait emprisonnés.

Cela ne le surprit pas qu'en réponse, Tim sourit et rougit légèrement.

-Peut-être mais je ne suis pas certain que l'un d'entre nous ait la force de faire autre chose que dormir.

-Alors pourquoi sommes-nous encore debout?

-La solitude...La peur...La colère...répondit doucement le jeune homme vrillant ses yeux brillants, innocents, purs, dans ceux de Gibbs, froids, durs, remplis d'horreurs.

-Contre qui es-tu en colère McGee?

L'intéressé baissa les yeux mais descendit de la marche sur laquelle il se tenait, pour avancer vers son patron. Doucement, comme lorsque l'on approche l'inconnu.

-Moi...Mon père...Mes..incertitudes...Contre ce shérif de Stillwater...Contre ces gens qui pensent que la bienséance vaut mieux que le bonheur...

-Contre moi? demanda la voix grave...Dans un souffle que McGee adorait.

-C'est la chose la plus intriguante...Malgré tout, malgré...Je n'arrive jamais à être en colère contre toi. Jamais. Tu me donnes envie de pleurer, tu me fais peur parfois...Souvent...Mais je n'arrive jamais à me mettre en colère. Stupide hein...

Pour seule réponse, Gibbs resta le regarder. Ses yeux disant tout ce qu'il ne savait pas formuler. Et ça suffisait à Tim. Après tout, il parlait assez pour deux.

-Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir durer comme cela...continua-t-il en s'approchant encore plus près. Mais je veux continuer.

-Tim...

La première fois...La toute première fois que Gibbs l'appelait Tim depuis leur dernier baiser...Des années auparavant...

-LJ?

Gibbs tendit les bras et évidemment Tim l'accueillit.

Le premier, toujours assis contre son plan de travail, tête contre le torse du plus jeune qui se tenait entre ses jambes. Il se ressourça dans la douceur qu'était Timothy McGee, dans l'odeur rassurante, dans la chaleur de ce cœur qui battait dans sa poitrine.

Tim se contenta de perdre ses mains dans les cheveux courts, poivre et sel. Massant le crane en dessous.

Gibbs gémit et Tim, malgré la fatigue qu'il clamait un peu plus tôt, sut qu'il devait s'arrêter si ils voulaient dormir les quelques heures qu'ils leur restaient avant de devoir reprendre du service.

-Au lit? demanda-t-il...Pas tout à fait sur de lui.

La tête hocha contre son torse et il rit doucement.

Cela prendrait du temps mais ils survivraient. Et apprendraient de nouveau le bonheur...


End file.
